Charlie Loves Tonks
by eruditeamber
Summary: On his second visit to Number 12, Grimmauld Place, Charlie finds himself smitten with a certain fun and clumsy girl we all know and love. Charlie&Tonkstakes place during OOTP. Rating may change due to implied adult themes...Nothing explicit!
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to the incredibly talented J.K. Rowling. I'm only borrowing them for a bit.

Charlie arrived at Grimmauld Place in a quick whirlwind of movement that left his head slightly aching. Apparating long distances was nothing short of hell on the body.

He looked up at the row of grimy buildings and couldn't wait to be inside, hopefully with a bowl of his mother's delicious onion soup.

Charlie walked up the steps and tapped the old door with his wand. Immediately he heard the sound of chains moving, and then the door opened. His mum stood just inside the threshold.

"Charlie darling! I'm so glad you've been able to get away from the dragons for a little while. It's wonderful to have you here with the family."

"Thanks mum. I'm tired and I know it's late but I'm also hungry—"

"Don't say another word dear! Come on into the kitchen with me and I'll fix you up something straight away! Everyone else is in bed asleep, and I knew I didn't have to wait up for you since you've came once before, but I wanted to see you so badly, son."

He followed his mother into the ancient kitchen with a tired smile on his face. Immediately he noticed someone else was in the dark room. It was Nymphadora Tonks, the Auror who had a habit of breaking things and a talent for making people laugh. Charlie had met her about three months ago on his first visit to Headquarters, and he had liked her on the spot.

Tonks looked up from her cup of hot tea and smiled at Molly and Charlie.

"Well hello, Charlie. I wasn't expecting to see you. Got away from Romania's colonies of fire breathers, eh?"

Charlie laughed. "I suppose you could say that, Tonks, and I like those fire breathers, though I will admit a vacation from all the burns is nice."

Tonks grinned.

"Heavens, Tonks, what are you doing up so late? It's nearly midnight! I had no idea any one else was out and about," Molly said in the voice of a mother slightly admonishing her child.

Tonks blushed slightly. "Sorry Molly. I was just having trouble sleeping, and hot tea with honey always helps, so I came down and fixed me up some."

"It's fine dear. It's just that I'm a mother, though I'm not yours, and I know that as an auror and a member of the Order you have a lot on your plate and need good quality rest."

"Now, then. Charlie what would you like to eat darling? You too, Tonks, since you're up! Food in the belly always helps a body sleep, you know."

Charlie looked at his mum wistfully. "I'd love some hot onion soup, if it's alright, mum."

"Mmmm…that sounds great Charlie. I'd love to have some too, Molly."

"Onion soup it is dears!" With that she started to bustle around the other side of the kitchen, leaving Charlie and Tonks at the dining table, alone.

"So Tonks, how's life as an auror treating you?"

Tonks forced a smile. "It could be worse, I suppose. It's just hard. I go to work everyday to a place where only a select few know the truth about the dangers growing out there. It's so frustrating to constantly have to ignore that knowledge to avoid trouble for myself and more of it for Dumbledore. I'm supposed to be fighting all the evils out there—catching dark wizards, but instead I'm dealing with crazy old ladies who believe their cats were hexed into not liking milk and pranksters who like to give muggles heart attacks with magic. It just seems so **wrong**."

Charlie let out a soft whistle. He hadn't been expecting for her to start pouring her frustrations out to him at his simple question, but it was alright. He could tell she needed to vent to someone, and oddly enough, he wanted to listen. In fact, he wanted to vent some frustrations of his own.


	2. Two Lonely People

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. It would be nice though…

"That's rough, Tonks. It has to be."

Tonks smiled slightly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to start firing all my problems at you, but I haven't really had the chance to talk to anyone else."

"I don't mind at all. It's always nice to have someone you can talk to, right?"

She smiled again. "Right."

Tonks breathed in deeply. Her nose was appreciating the delicious aroma of Molly's onion soup, simmering away on the stove.

Molly seemed to have disappeared for a moment.

"Now Charlie, since I just bored you out of your mind with all my career issues, why not return the favor?"

They both laughed heartily.

"Well, I'm sure my career issues won't seem too boring to you, but they get…well…tiresome, I suppose. After a while anyway."

Tonks just nodded, silently encouraging him to say more. She could tell he really wanted to talk.

"I'm in Romania, about as far away from the people I love as I can get. I rarely keep friends that aren't professional because I'm always busy with the dragons. I'm…lonely. And now, to add to everything else, we've got Voldemort gaining power again and almost my entire family somehow involved with those fighting him. I worry about them, you see. They mean so much to me and even though I'm with the Order, I rarely get to come here to Headquarters and see them all. It just seems so **wrong**."

Tonks laughed. "Hey, that's my line."

Charlie smiled. "It feels great to talk with you, Tonks. You make it so easy to open up."

"Well, it seems so, because I think you told me a little more than I told you."

They both laughed, and then, without warning, Molly placed bowls of think, hot soup in front of them. They looked in each other's eyes and knew that neither one of them had noticed her come back into the kitchen. They had been too fixated in talking and listening to each other.

Tonks suddenly felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"There you go now sweeties. I'll get you both a bottle of butterbeer to go with it, but as soon as you're both done, it's to bed with you."

Tonks' cheeks went pink, and if she wasn't mistaken, Charlie's went a little pink too.

The easiness that had been flowing between them moments before was now clogged with tension that said two lonely people were seeing each other as appealing forms of the opposite sex.

They finished their soup in silence.

Molly came and gathered their empty bowls and bottles.

"Alright now," she said with a smile, "time for sleep. Goodnight."

Tonks rose slowly, then looked at Charlie and nearly whispered, "Night."

"Night," was all he said in return.

That had certainly been interesting.


	3. Thinking About Someone

**Disclaimer: Once again, I regretfully admit that I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. Having to do this all the time gets a little depressing…**

**The next morning, before Charlie even opened his eyes, he thought of Tonks.**

**He thought about how shiny blue her eyes were and how soft her skin looked and how when he looked at her he could almost forget all his concerns over the present and the future…**

**Then his eyes snapped open.**

_**What the bloody hell am I thinking? I've only spoken to her a handful of times in three months and now suddenly I'm fascinated with her? This doesn't make sense!**_

**But that it didn't make sense certainly didn't seem to matter. His body had tightened at his thoughts of her, and he almost breathed a sigh of relief.**

_**This is just lust. That's all, and it's because I've been without a woman for so long. I'm thinking about Tonks because she's the first pretty woman who I've felt at ease with in a while. And I don't think the lust is all on my side…**_

**He remembered how her cheeks had pinkened along with his the previous night. He remembered the look in her eyes when his mother had brought them both back to reality. **

_**But what can I do? I've never been the type to just sleep with a woman and not give a damn. I've always cared for my lovers, but I haven't known Tonks long or well enough to really care for her, have I? **_

**Charlie groaned in frustration at his puzzling thoughts, then rolled and over and got out of bed. It was time to start the day.**

_**Elsewhere in the World:**_

**At the Auror Office in the Ministry Building, Tonks was just arriving for work. **

**As she sat down at her desk and saw the huge stack of fresh files placed there just for her, she rolled her eyes and sighed.**

_**This should be fun.**_

**She opened the first file.**

**Louise Bradley, 68, complaints that her six cats have been imperiused by her 8-year old neighbor. Has requested that the girl be sent to Azkaban for making her cats refuse to drink their daily milk…**

_**Get real old woman! **_

**Tonks slammed the file shut. She couldn't believe that this was all her Auror Training was being used for. She wouldn't allow it to get her down, though. She was doing things to help as a member of the Order. That knowledge is what had been getting her through these cat-filled days.**

**All of a sudden, Arthur was standing in front of her desk, smiling kindly.**

"**Hi, there Tonks. How are you this morning?"**

**Tonks smiled brightly. "Just fine, Arthur. Only dealing with the mad old ladies today. Nothing serious, as usual."**

"**Well, Molly is cooking supper again this evening—pumpkin and squash soup, I believe. She wanted me to ask if you were coming."**

**Tonks hesitated only a moment before replying, "Of course I'm coming Arthur. I wouldn't miss it." **

**They said their goodbyes, and as soon as her office door shut behind him, her thoughts strayed to an extremely good looking young man who she had been up half the night thinking about.**

_**Oh no, not again! I don't want to think about him anymore. I don't want to picture his liquid brown eyes and soft-looking red hair and gentle strength…I surely must be going mad! I don't even really know Charlie!**_

**But it didn't matter that Tonks didn't really know Charlie. He was on her mind, and she couldn't do anything about it. She kept remembering last night and how he seemed to not only really listen to her problems, but also to feel compassion towards her. **

**She certainly had compassion for him, but she didn't understand why.**

**She was afraid that she was feeling way too much way too fast.**

**But maybe…**

_**Maybe this is just lust. Lord knows it's been a good, long while, and I am terribly attracted to Charlie, but…**_

**That didn't really make sense because Tonks had only ever been with one man, and though she had cared deeply for him, the actual sex part had been nothing to brag about—at least not for her.**

**She rarely ever felt lust, and when she did, she got over it. These feelings for Charlie felt different than anything else she had experienced before, and it was all because of a short conversation the night before.**

**Tonks was in for a very long work day.**

**Next chapter: Tonks and Charlie obviously see each other at dinner. What will happen? You'll find out soon, I promise!**


	4. Washing Dishes

Disclaimer: Unfortunately and most regretfully I do not own the Harry Potter World. I just shake it up a little bit.

Charlie sat at the table in the kitchen of Number 12, Grimmauld Place, bouncing his leg up and down anxiously.

He turned to his father.

"Dad, are you absolutely sure Tonks said she was coming for supper tonight?"

Arthur sighed, but there was amusement in his eyes. "For the fourth time Charlie, yes, she said she was coming. Unfortunately, she did not tell me the exact moment when she would be arriving on the doorstep. Alright?"

Charlie gave a sigh much like his father's. "Alright."

Arthur smiled slightly. "I've only been here ten minutes. Tonks may not even be finished working yet. Give her a little bit of time. What's the rush to see her anyway?"

Charlie looked at a loss for words. Then he managed to stammer, "Uh, no rush. I just like talking with her is all." He cleared his throat a little too loudly.

The doorbell rang and Charlie gave a slight jolt.

"Calm down, Charlie. You seem overly jumpy today," Molly said as she went to answer the door.

Charlie took a deep breath. He was nervous about seeing Tonks because she had been on his mind all day and none of his thoughts had been very appropriate. He had always respected women, but he didn't think he would be able to look at her without undressing her with his eyes.

And to make matters worse, he had always been a blusher. Not a very manly trait, for sure, and it was always even more embarrassing to be embarrassed and have everybody realize it do to the pink tint in his cheeks.

_Oh man! I hope I don't blush any tonight. And I hope I can keep my eyes only on Tonks' face and not on the rest of her!_

Just then, Molly and Tonks walked through the kitchen door. Both women were laughing.

"Have a seat dear. Supper will be ready in ten minutes or so."

Tonks followed Molly's orders and sat down—right next to Charlie.

"Hey Charlie! How did your first full day of vacation go?"

Charlie smiled and tried to look calm and normal. "It was fine Tonks. Rested a bit and helped mum with some cleaning. There are some rooms on the third floor that are still uninhabitable. What about your day? More complaints from the cat-loving elderly?"

Tonks laughed. "Yeah, actually there was, but it wasn't too bad. I actually ended up leading a raid on a house today. Nothing serious. Just a man who thought it was funny to make his garden flowers sing to passing muggles. We had to make sure, according to the minister, that there was nothing sinister about the man's singing flowers. I believe Fudge's words were 'He could be using those flowers to pass coded messages to cohorts of Sirius Black.' And the whole time all I wanted to say was 'I don't think my cousin spends much time talking to flowers, Minister.'"

They both laughed and Sirius, who had just sat down beside Tonks joined them.

"Your mother may never have told you Tonks, but I had quite the flower fetish when we were growing up," he said with a huge grin.

The three of them laughed some more.

Charlie drifted for a moment.

_It's so enjoyable to let loose and have a good laugh. Tonks and Sirius are a lot alike. They could be siblings, or even father and daughter. _

Charlie looked at Tonks again. She was talking to Sirius and had a smile on her face. Suddenly he thought that her smile was the most beautiful thing he had seen in a long, long while.

"Supper's ready!" Molly's voice cut through his thoughts.

He could smell the hearty scents of Caesar salad and pumpkin and squash soup. He breathed deeply. There was nothing like a homemade meal.

Tonks and Sirius kept talking as Molly served up soup. There was not many with them tonight. Only him, Tonks, Sirius, Remus, Molly, and Arthur.

Everyone started eating.

"So Charlie, how long are you staying in London?"

He looked up. The question had come from Remus.

"Until after Christmas, I believe. Since it's only three weeks away and I have the vacation time, I figure it doesn't hurt to take a nice long break."

At this news, Tonks' stomach gave a little squirm. That wasn't a long time, but it was long enough to maybe get to know him better, and to maybe figure out these feelings running though her.

The rest of supper passed by uneventfully. They talked and ate and enjoyed each other's company.

Arthur, Sirius, and Remus went upstairs to play cards. Molly cleared the dishes from the table and stacked them by the sink. She turned and looked at Tonks and Charlie expectantly.

"Dears, if you wouldn't mind, I think I'll retire early. I've been so busy sanitizing this house and I'm bone-tired. Would you two care to do the dishes for me?"

Tonks and Charlie both assured her that it would be no trouble at all and for her to get off her feet. As Molly left the kitchen, there was a definite twinkle in her eye.

Tonks rose quickly and started towards the sink, but tripped on the rug. Charlie caught her before she hit the ground.

"Thanks," she laughed, "I'm always tripping."

Charlie was on the verge of saying 'I'll always be there to catch you,' but he stopped before making a fool of himself.

"It's no problem," he said quietly.

Tonks gave him a strange look, but said nothing.

_What's wrong with me? I'll always be there to catch you??? Am I completely insane?_

Tonks ran hot, soapy water for the dishes, and started washing plates.

She looked at Charlie, expecting him to say something, but he remained quiet. She hadn't known Charlie that long, but his quietness seemed totally out of character.

"Charlie?"

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong? You seem too quiet."

Charlie cleared his throat. He had a habit of doing that when put on the spot. "No, nothing wrong here. I just hate doing dishes."

Tonks laughed. "Me too. But your mum is always doing them. I think she deserves a break, right?"

Charlie smiled. "Yeah."

As he dried the plates Tonks handed him, he thought about her.

_She's a nice person, and beautiful, too. _

He couldn't help it. He eyes drifted to her bottom.

It was nicely rounded and plump without being big.

Charlie swallowed hard.

_Her body's amazing. She's thin but not too thin. She's got enough weight on her to make her curvy and soft and warm and—_

"Charlie, watch out!" During his wayward thoughts he had managed to put a plate only halfway into the cabinet, and it had promptly fell back out and hit him on the head.

"Dammit!" The plate had fallen right off his head onto the floor, and had shattered.

He fixed it with a flick of his wand and put into the cabinet properly.

He turned to Tonks and saw that she was smiling at him.

"What are you smiling at?"

She chuckled. "Touchy little thing, aren't you?"

Charlie merely scowled.

Tonks felt warm and tingly inside.

_He's so handsome when he's irritated. Wonder what's bothering him so? I bet I could make him feel all better…Tonks! Listen to yourself girl! You're moving into dangerous territory here!_

She couldn't help it, though. He was so easy to look at. Her eyes swept up and down his body slowly and thoroughly, as though to memorize every detail. The look on her face was one of pure interest.

Charlie turned and caught her staring. He looked into her eyes, and she blushed.

_I love when she blushes. It makes her look so innocent and tempting at the same time. Was that possible?_

He didn't care. All that mattered was Tonks in front of him, her cheeks bright pink, looking at him with female interest.

He closed the distance between them.

Tonks' breath caught in her throat. Charlie's arms were wrapped tight around her waist and she was staring into his eyes. He was looking at her like a starving man looks at food.

He kissed her, and Tonks felt her eyes close. She didn't want to think anymore. She just wanted to feel, and she did.

She felt his lips, warm on hers, and his tongue tracing the outline of her mouth, and hand wrapped tight on her hair. The other hand was cupping her bottom.

_I can't do this! It's too soon! I have to stop, no matter how much I don't want to!_

Slowly, and feeling more regret than she had ever felt in her life, she broke away.

When Charlie tried to put his lips to hers again, she gently but firmly placed her hand on his mouth.

"We can't do this Charlie."

It took every ounce of willpower he had to bring his body back under control.

Reluctantly he released the woman who was making wearing jeans a living hell.

Charlie opened his mouth to apologize for his behavior, but before he could say one word, Tonks fled from the kitchen.

He stood there for a long time, aroused more than he had been in his entire life; thinking about how the one woman who could ease his pain had just ran out of his embrace.

His whole body ached—including his heart.

**Sorry it took so long to update this guys, but it's been busy around my house with Thanksgiving and my mom's birthday. I know they have magic and they were still washing dishes, but I thought about the second movie, when Harry goes to the burrow and the pan is scrubbing itself. I figured it couldn't hurt. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think!**


	5. Unsure

Disclaimer: I do not own anything out of the incredible mind of J.K. Rowling, but I am going to borrow some of it for my story.

**Angel-of-vampires:** Hello! To answer your question—I had Tonks pull away because she is scared that things are progressing far too quickly. It's unsettling and unfamiliar to her, and she's also very unsure of herself when it comes to sex which poses a problem for any adult when thinking about a potential relationship, right? Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Tonks appeared out of thin air in front of her home. It was a small and cozy cottage located in one of London's suburbs. Most of the people who lived in the neighborhood were of magical heritage, though.

Tonks quickly unlocked the door and went inside. She waved her wand and all the candles in house lit, providing a fair amount of light. She moved to the kitchen and filled her teapot with water. She set it on the stove.

_Charlie kissed me! He kissed me! I still can't believe it, and oh, it was delicious! I didn't want to pull away, but I was frightened. I still am…_

Tonks went into the tiny laundry room, took off her jeans, and placed them into the dirty clothes basket. She didn't know why, but she enjoyed walking around her house without pants on.

Go figure.

The teapot whistled, and for the next five minutes she was completely involved in making herself a cup and finding some sugar cookies. As soon as she sat down at the little table though, her thoughts returned to a certain brown-eyed redhead.

_I wonder what Charlie's doing. Does he hate me now? He certainly thinks I'm foolish. It was just a kiss after all, and I ran away like a scared little girl. I've always had more backbone than that, but I just didn't know how to handle the situation. It happened so fast and I was enjoying it too much for my own piece of mind. What am I doing to do?_

Tonks sipped her tea and nibbled on a cookie.

She thought about nibbling on Charlie's neck, and then she groaned in frustration.

_What has happened to me all of a sudden? He's just another guy. I'm around them all the time at work and I don't go to fantasizing every five minutes! This is ridiculous!_

Tonks looked up as an owl flew gracefully to the table through the kitchen chimney. She recognized the owl immediately. It was Macy, her parents' owl, and she had a letter clutched securely in her beak.

Tonks took the letter, stroked Macy, and went to find an owl treat. Once she did, she offered to the animal in her hand. Macy swallowed it in one gulp and then gently rubbed her head against Tonks' hand. Then in a flash of light brown, she was gone.

Only after watching Macy fly up the chimney did Tonks realize what she had done. She had let Macy go without even checking the letter first. What if it was an emergency?

_Damn Charlie's kiss! It's made me right scatter-brained._

She opened the envelope and unfolded the letter.

_**Dora Darling,**_

_**I hope work went well today. I haven't spoken with you in a week and just wanted to check and make sure everything is going alright. How is your OTHER work going? I was just wondering if you're planning on coming to supper Sunday. I'm making chicken and rosemary roasted potatoes. Your favorite! Send a reply when you can.**_

_**Love you dear,**_

_**Mum**_

Tonks refolded the letter and replaced it in the envelope. She would send her mother a note in the morning. Would she go to Sunday supper? She supposed she would, but what if she was invited to Headquarters again? Could she resist another opportunity to see Charlie?

Tonks got up from the table and cleaned up a bit. Once the dishes were tucked away in the cabinet, she decided to take a shower.

In her bedroom, she stood in the mirror and critically surveyed her reflection.

Her hair gave her appearance a lot of sass. Tonks liked it that way. She had nice facial features: pretty blue eyes, high cheekbones, a small, straight nose, and lips that were full without being puffy.

Her gaze moved done. Tonks' blue eyes narrowed as she examined her chest. She was a B-cup. Her breasts were naturally rounded. She had tear-drop shaped nipples that were coral in color. Nothing wrong with them, she supposed…

Her stomach was feminine. The abs were just slightly defined and as it went lower to her abdomen, there was a slight curve. As her gaze moved below her belly button, she was at a loss. She didn't know what men found appealing in that particular area and she didn't know what to judge this part of herself by.

Tonks shrugged and decided that it didn't matter. She liked her body just as it was. Her mum had always said that a person had be able to love himself before he could love others.

Tonks studied her legs. They were curvy and the skin was smooth and soft to the touch. Her ankles were fine, her feet were a bit long, but they were nicely arched and the toenails were pretty and daintily manicured.

Everything checked out. There was nothing unappealing about her. So why then did she feel so nervous when she thought about what happened between to adults of the opposite sex in the bedroom?

As Tonks turned on the shower and stepped inside, she pondered this subject.

_I've never been self-conscious before, not even my first time. Why would I start now? I'm a grown woman. I should be more self-assured. Is it just Charlie? Maybe he has this effect on me, making me feel like a nervous school girl._

Maybe it was also the fact that did not have much sexual experience. One guy—that's it. And what she had with him was **SO** nothing special, but it had been made alright because she had truly cared for him.

She didn't truly care for Charlie, did she? How could she, when she had known him for such a short while? Did that mean that sexual things would be even worse with him? She didn't think so, because she had felt more in one kiss with him than she had felt throughout numerous episodes of intimacy with her ex.

When Tonks realized her thoughts she was shocked.

_Why am I even thinking about this stuff? It's not like I'm about to have sex with Charlie, so I shouldn't be worried about it!! _

Then Tonks thought more about the wonderful things she had felt in Charlie's arms. She had never been one to back down. Live life to the fullest extent was her motto.

She would talk to Charlie tomorrow and hopefully make everything alright. Then she would get to know him, and if she liked what she got to know…

Well, anything was possible, after all.

_Grimmauld Place:_

Charlie lay in bed, thinking about what had transpired in the kitchen an hour or so before.

_I kissed her! Why did I have to do it? Now I may have scared her off for good and all because I couldn't control idiotic self._

Charlie tossed and turned for a bit. He couldn't quit thinking about that kiss.

_That was the best kiss I've ever had. It was hot and sweet and passionate and hungry and a million other things rolled up in one. I wonder if Tonks liked it as much as I did._

Charlie thought hard for a moment, trying to remember exactly how Tonks had reacted when he kissed her. She certainly hadn't pulled away—not at first. In fact, she had been just as enthusiastic as he was, or so he had thought.

_She was sure with me right up until the point when she backed away. Maybe she just was listening to her common sense, which I sure as hell wasn't doing! I don't know, though. When she ran out, the look on her face was almost…fear. She looked like a frightened child. All I did was kiss her!_

Well, maybe he had cupped her bottom, but not too hard or anything. Surely she wasn't scared of him, was she?

All of a sudden, a thought occurred to Charlie.

_What if Tonks is a virgin? _

The question hung in his mind. He didn't know what he would do if that were the case. He had never dealt with a virgin before, not even his first time. Would he be able to handle it and not screw anything up?

Some of Charlie's common sense caught up with him.

_Why am I laying her thinking about Tonks' possible virginity? It's not like I'm getting ready to hop into bed with her or anything. I need to back off. It's been a little over twenty-four hours since these feelings first showed up and I'm letting them take control. I have to stop._

But Charlie couldn't stop. Every time he thought of Tonks his stomach quivered pleasantly. He hadn't ever experienced this before. Even though he knew he should be alarmed at feeling so strongly for this recently acquainted with person, he just couldn't help it.

When his thoughts centered on Tonks he forgot everything bad. All the worries usually on his mind and his loneliness in Romania seemed to disappear when he pictured bubble-gum pink hair and bright blue eyes and a beautiful smile.

He felt at peace when he thought of Tonks.

Suddenly, Charlie's stomach gave a clench of fear.

_What if I scared her off for good?_

**This chapter is focused on really getting to know the inside of the character's minds a little bit—what their fears are, what they feel, etc. I hope it wasn't too boring because I know there wasn't a lot of action. I'm sorry if anyone thinks there is too much focus on things of a sexual nature, but that's how things are now and then. Remember to smile!**


	6. Facing Fears

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, but in my dreams, he's mine.

It was near suppertime and Charlie was busy cleaning the third floor drawing room. He was thoroughly conflicted.

_What am I doing to do about supper? If Tonks isn't coming, then I don't want to bother with it anyway; I'll just go to bed early. But what if she's coming? I don't know if I can face her after last night. Can I make everything okay again?_

Charlie was scrubbing an old stain on the sofa so hard that floor was creaking loudly.

"You might want to take it easy on that sofa Charlie. What's it done to you?" Charlie jumped at Tonks' voice behind him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you to death."

He stood up and dropped the cloth onto the floor.

"That's alright. What are you doing up here Tonks?"

"Oh, I dunno. I figured it best if we talk about what happened last night, I suppose."

Charlie looked down at the worn carpet. What was he going to say?

"Look Tonks, I don't know what I did…well, I know I shouldn't have kissed you so soon. After all, we really don't know each other, do we? But…I didn't mean to maul you or anything. I wasn't trying to scare or hurt you, and after the way you ran out last night, I've been afraid that I did."

_He thinks I'm scared of him! No, no Charlie, I'm not scared of you. I feel so protected and secure in your arms. That's part of why I ran away.._

"Charlie, look at me." He did. He looked deep into her eyes.

Tonks would have sworn he could see into the depths of her soul—that's how powerful and real his stare was.

"I wasn't scared or hurt by you, Charlie. I was just scared of things moving too quickly. I mean, we're not very well acquainted or anything, and I didn't want to give you the wrong impression."

Charlie's stare was unnerving, so Tonks looked down at the floor to avoid his gaze.

"What impression would that be Tonks?"

_I don't want you to think that I'm always letting just anyone kiss me or do anything else to me. I don't want you to think I'm a tramp or a slag. I want you to see me as I am, but I was terrified that you would see something else. Will you take me just as I am?_

"Well, you are a male Charlie, and I didn't want to give you the impression that I'm…easy."

Tonks could feel the blush creeping into her cheeks, and she was still determined to avoid Charlie's gaze.

"Tonks, why in the world would I think you're easy just because we shared a kiss?"

Truthfully, she didn't know. Tonks couldn't explain this fear or self-doubt. It had come seemingly from nowhere.

_Why am I second-guessing myself like this? I've been with one man! Of course I'm not a tramp!!!_

"I don't know. It was just a worry I had. I really like talking with you Charlie. I feel close to you like I would to a good friend even though we don't know each other that well. I guess I didn't want to spoil a budding friendship."

Charlie's heart gave a funny little thump and his stomach sunk a little.

_A budding friendship? Yes I feel that way about her too, but I was hoping for an interest in something more than that…_

"You didn't spoil anything Tonks. It was just a kiss—which I instigated anyhow, remember?"

Tonks smiled brightly and Charlie's heart gave another funny thump.

"Yes, I suppose you did Charlie. There's this problem, though."

"Oh? What's that?"

Tonks didn't say a word. She simply walked to Charlie, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately.

Charlie's head spun. Was this really happening? His mind drifted into clouds and space. He was blissfully unaware of anything else in the world except the sweet pressure of Tonks' mouth on his. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and prayed that it never had to end.

But it did end, and all too soon when a knock sounded at the drawing room door.

Tonks and Charlie quickly untangled themselves.

"Come in," Charlie managed in not quite his usual voice.

Molly walked into the room.

"Hello dears. Sorry to interrupt your conversation," she paused and cleared her throat a bit, "but supper is ready. Brown-sugar glazed ham and fresh mashed potatoes. I hope you're both hungry." Then with a smile she left.

_Why did mum knock? We're lucky she did, though…_

Tonks broke the stunned silence.

"Charlie, look. It was just a kiss. I figured I could get away with giving you one since you gave me one last night. Even the playing field, you could say. But before we do anything at all, even before we say we're friends, we should try to get to know each other better. Don't you think?"

_Tonks I can hardly breathe for wanting you but I'll take anything I can get. Even if you never want anything beyond our shared kisses, because I don't think I could live if I never got to see you smile or laugh again. It's like you've become my life line in two days time, and it's damned frightening._

"Sure Tonks. We definitely need to get to know each other better. I completely agree. We can start with dinner conversation. That's a beginning place isn't it?"

Tonks smiled. "It sure is."

**Next Chapter: Tonks and Charlie get to know each other a little better. I'll probably be giving you guys some background on Tonks life growing up. We'll see! I'm not sure if I'm going to give Arthur's injury a spot in this story or not. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. The Past Can Hurt

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Ronald Weasley or Hermione Granger or any damn body else J.K. Rowling came up with….blah…blah…blah…LOL

After everyone had their share of Molly's fantastic cooking that night, Tonks and Charlie crept up to the third floor drawing room so they could talk with each other in private.

"So tell me about your family," Charlie said as they both situated themselves on the sofa.

"Well…there's not too much to tell. I'm an only child. My parents are Andromeda and Ted Tonks. Mum has two infamous sisters—Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange; I'm sure you've heard of them. My mum's whole family disowned her when she married my father because he's muggleborn. She didn't care then and she doesn't care now because her family is full of nasty people who think that purebloods are superior to everyone else. She and my dad are really very nice people—decent, kind, and loving."

"So, what about your actual childhood? Growing up and everything?"

Tonks sighed. "Nothing spectacular. I was well loved, had a lot of friends, a lot of people were drawn to me because I make people laugh and I've never been afraid to be myself."

_At least, not until now. Why am I so afraid that Charlie won't like the real me? That's all he's seen, and he seems to be just fine with it._

Tonks hesitated a moment. There was a particular incident that was screaming to be told, but she had never spoken about it to anyone.

"When I was six we still lived in what I call the 'first house.' It's the house that we moved out of when I was seven. The house my parents live in now is the house I consider to be my home."

"Anyway, I was out walking one day and two older kids, Angela Hughes and Daniel Grant, came up to me and started being mean. It was nothing new—they had been making fun of me ever since I could remember, but they were being particularly nasty on this day. Angie and Dan were both eleven and were getting ready to start their first term at Hogwarts."

"Dan grabbed my braid and jerked me back until I fell on the ground. We were at the edge of our little block where the houses met a small forest so no one was around to notice. Dan lifted up my shirt and said, 'Oh too bad. No boobies yet, huh Nymphie?'

When I tried to pull my shirt back down, Dan smacked me in the face and dug his nails into my stomach until he drew blood. I screamed for help but no one heard, and all Angie did was laugh."

Charlie closed his eyes against a surge of rage. He would love to come face to face with Dan and Angie right now.

"Dan told me if I quit screaming he would let me go home, so I became as quiet as possible, hoping it would all be over soon, but then, before I could even blink, he pulled my skirt up. I stiffened and started screaming again, but Angie walked over and put her hand over my mouth. In another instant, he pulled my panties down. Then without warning he smacked his hand as hard as he could against my vagina. He did it about ten times."

Charlie felt the primitive urge to kill, but he sat quietly, listening. He knew Tonks needed to tell this story.

"There were tears streaming down my face and I was screaming as loud as I could but my screams were all stifled by Angie's hand. Angie finally spoke. She said, 'I think we'd better stop Danny. If we don't we're going to get into trouble.' Dan looked on the verge of something…I don't know, maybe a psychological breakdown. He pulled my panties up and put my skirt down. Then he got so close to my face that our noses were touching and he said, 'You tell anyone what happened you little bitch, and next time you won't be going home.'"

Tonks' face was soaked with tears. She was reliving the whole thing as she told it to Charlie.

"I ran home and the first thing that I did was tell my mum and dad. My dad took off down the street to Dan's house and my mum owled the Ministry. Mum looked fit to kill, but she was more worried about comforting me than about venting her rage. Anyway, there was a short trial where Danny was found guilty of sexual assault by a minor to another minor. Angie was found guilty for assisting sexual assault. She didn't really get into trouble beyond that, though. But Dan did. He got sent to some school for extremely wayward magical children. He didn't get out until he was seventeen. Mum said that he's supposed to have turned out okay, but I'll never know, and I really don't want to."

Charlie didn't know what to say. What could anyone say to something like that? 'I'm sorry that horrible thing happened to you' seemed paltry. So he drew Tonks into his arms and held her while she cried.

"I've never told anyone about that, ever," she sobbed. "My parents have been the only ones who knew for so long…it feels amazing for someone else to know. I feel free. I've suppressed it deep inside of me since it happened, but now it's like it can't hurt me anymore. Isn't that odd?"

"No Tonks, I don't think it's odd. I think it's perfectly normal, love."

They were quiet until she got herself under control and her tears faded.

She sat up so that she could look into Charlie's eyes.

"I feel wonderful, like I've been reborn or something. It's so strange. I should never have suppressed it the way I did. My parents tried to get me to talk about it when I was little. They didn't want me to keep it bottled up all the time, but that was the only way my mind could handle, I suppose. I had to suppress it until I was ready to face it. I guess I was ready tonight, and you helped me Charlie."

_I helped her? Does she not have a clue what a strong person she is? She's the strongest person I've ever met._

"I didn't help you Tonks. I just listened. You helped yourself."

Tonks' face lit up at his words. She had helped herself. She no longer felt that there was this weight of hurt and anger in the deep recesses of her soul. It was gone.

_I feel so stupid! Why didn't I just talk with someone else about this ages ago?!? I could have avoided years and years of carrying that weight around. _

Tonks looked into Charlie's eyes again.

_Maybe I had to tell Charlie. Maybe it was destiny or something that he was the first person I voluntarily went into detail about the whole thing with. _

"Charlie?"

"Yes love?"

"It's so strange. I never even fully realized how badly the whole thing affected me until just now when I was telling you about it."

"Of course it affected you, Tonks. You were just a child. But the important thing now is that you realize you're no longer a vulnerable six year girl. You're an intelligent, powerful witch, an Auror! So if Danny were to ever come calling…"

They both laughed almost hysterically, and it felt really good.

"I know, I know. No one will ever hurt me that way again, and you know what else?"

"What?"

"It used to be that when I would close my eyes and remember it, it would still hurt almost as bad as it did when it happened, but when I close my eyes now, it's hardly even there. It's like it evaporated out of my brain or something."

Charlie watched Tonks as she sat with her eyes closed, smiling. There was a look of such freedom on her beautiful face that it took his breath away.

"I'm glad you trusted me with this information Tonks. I'll never tell anyone, I promise."

"Oh, I know that Charlie. In fact, I think I'll lay the whole thing to rest. Neither one of us will ever speak of it again, alright?"

Charlie stared deeply into her blue eyes. During her story, the light that was usually in them had dulled, but it was back, brighter than ever. She would be fine now.

"Alright."

_I wonder what he would do if I kissed him again? _

But just as she moved to do just that Charlie asked a question that had been hanging in his mind since the previous night.

"Tonks, are you a virgin?"

Tonks looked thunderstruck.

"What makes you think that Charlie?"

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. At least she didn't sound offended by the question. He had been afraid that she would simply storm out of the room.

"It's just…the way you ran from me last night, and then what you just told me. It would make sense if you had been afraid of having sex with someone."

Tonks laughed, which confused Charlie, but he waited patiently for an answer.

"Heavens Charlie! What happened was horrible, yes, but it wasn't that horrible. It hurt, but it didn't leave me with tons of emotional scars or anything. Just a slight weight in my soul that isn't even there anymore since I told you."

"So, you're not a virgin?"

Tonks surprised Charlie again when she laughed. How could she laugh when such a serious topic was being discussed? Then he smiled. It meant that there really wasn't any long-term damage done. She had simply needed to tell someone. It made him happy to know that she wasn't be plagued by memories of her experience. Hopefully she'd never have to think about again—it could fade into the past.

"No Charlie, I'm not a virgin. When I first began Auror training I met a guy named Finn McAllister. He was a smooth-talker with blond hair and green eyes. I fell pretty hard and fast for him, and he did the same for me. We were together for about eight months. He was my first and only. We broke up on good terms because we came to realize that we weren't really in love. We cared for each other, yes, but everything else had been an infatuation, and when it wore off, it was clear that we were not meant to be together."

Suddenly Tonks smiled with a mischievous look on her face.

"So Charlie, are you a virgin?"

Charlie nearly fell off the sofa. "What?!"

"You heard me. Are you a virgin?" She at him with a determinedly serious look on her face, and she enjoyed it when he began to squirm.

"Uh no, not exactly…" he gulped.

Tonks laughed out loud. When Charlie realized she had been teasing him, he laughed too.

"Can I ask you another personal question Charlie?"

"Sure, I guess."

"How many women have you been with?"

When Charlie looked pained, Tonks felt a twinge of jealousy.

"That many?"

"No, well it might seem like a lot compared to your one, but it's really not! Only eight."

Tonks breathed a sigh of relief. She had been braced and ready to hear 'fifty' come out of his mouth.

"Did you care for all eight of them?"

"Of course."

"Then there's nothing wrong with it. As long as you care about the people you're intimate with, it's nothing to be ashamed of. At least, that's what my mum is always saying."

"Your mum must be a wise woman."

Tonks smiled warmly. "Yes, she is. I don't know what I'd do without her."

_Tonks looks so happy and beautiful. Would it be terrible of me to kiss her right now? _

But just as he started to lean forward, Tonks spoke again.

"I think I'd better be getting home. I've got to be at the office early and I like my sleep."

"Oh, alright then."

"I think your just great, Charlie," Tonks said as she leaned forward herself.

The kiss that followed rocked both of their worlds. It was light-hearted and teasing, but passionate enough to have them both breathing a little heavy when it was over.

Tonks left without another word, nearly skipping out of the room.

**Hey guys! I know it's another quick update, but I've been in the writing mood lately. It'll dwindle shortly, I'm sure. Anyway, I know there was not a lot of action in this chapter, and I apologize. I just thought the story was lacking substance, so I decided to put this thing with Tonks in and I think it works. There will be no more depressing things in this story, though, so don't worry. Have a great day!!**


	8. A Date?

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, but I really get kicks out of toying around with them (Laughs evilly…)

Charlie was in a really good mood. He was almost completely content.

If only he could get his body to stop aching.

_Oh well. I've got to face that Tonks may never want a physical relationship with me. She might, though. I mean, there is a glimmer of hope. After all, she kissed me voluntarily last night. _

And what a kiss it had been. He had dreamed of it until dawn had rudely interrupted.

_I'm being unreasonable. Tonks and I have only been seriously talking for three days. Would I want a girl who was so easily coaxed into the bedroom? _

Charlie didn't think he would, but he liked Tonks far more than he had ever liked another girl, so he was fairly sure that he would want her no matter what she did.

If she did want to go to the bedroom, it would be fine by him, but he was now using common sense, and knew that he must not put pressure on her. She wanted to test the water as friends.

_I guess I want to see if we're compatible as friends, too, although I already know the answer. I don't think there is one area in which we aren't compatible, but Tonks is the type of girl who needs a little more proof to feel secure. Three bloody days, and I feel this way! I'm going mad!_

Who was he kidding? He sighed disgustedly. There was no more denying his feelings as just lust; even hot, heavy, ridiculously intense lust.

Charlie knew what the problem was, and it was SO not just lust, though lust was a major part of it.

He loved Tonks.

_**Tonks' Cottage:**_

Tonks had just gotten out of bed on her day off. The sun was shining brightly, a rarity in London, and the sky bright blue. Even though there was frost on the windows from the cold, the day was absolutely beautiful.

Tonks felt wonderful, albeit a little itchy. She couldn't quit wondering what Charlie's work-roughened hands would feel like on her smooth skin, but she also couldn't recall waking up in such a terrific mood in a long time. It felt very nice.

She took a quick shower, got dressed, and decided to fix herself some breakfast.

_Griddlecakes should do nicely._

As she bustled about the kitchen, her thoughts returned to Charlie, which was becoming an entirely too familiar thing. She didn't really mind, though.

_Wonder if he's up yet? I'm sure he is. He probably has to get up very early at work in Romania. _

She wondered what life was actually like for him there, and decided that next time she saw him, she'd ask for him to tell her more about it.

Tonks suddenly felt like she wanted to know everything about him that there possibly was to know.

She sat down to eat and was thoroughly enjoying her meal, when an owl flew down the chimney.

Tonks didn't recognize the owl, which was big and a creamy golden color, but she took the letter and stoked the owl.

When she opened it and read it, she felt tingly all over, inside and out.

**Tonks,**

**Just wondering if maybe you'd like to come to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch with me today. Dad told me you have the day off. I figure we could keep on testing our friendship waters, eh? Maybe afterwards, we could hang around Diagon Alley for a bit? Let me know, love.**

**Charlie **

Tonks felt positively giddy. She hadn't felt so excited over a boy since her first date at Hogsmeade when she had been fifteen.

She quickly grabbed a small parchment scroll and a quill.

**Charlie,**

**Of course I'll come with you to the Leaky Cauldron and to Diagon Alley. I haven't spent a free afternoon out in long time. I'll come by Headquarters around eleven. **

**Looking forward to lunch,**

**Tonks**

She sealed the scroll and secured it snugly to the golden owl's leg. In a whirl it was gone.

Tonks looked at the clock. It was 7:30. She sighed. Eleven couldn't come quickly enough.

**I hope you liked my maneuvering. I'm working on getting them where we all want them to be. Smile!**


	9. Unbeknownst to Charlie

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. Haven't I had to go through this torture enough times already?

Tonks was getting ready for her date with Charlie, though she wasn't sure she should be calling it a date. What was it he had said? That he wanted to test their friendship waters some more.

_But that's just because of the things that I've been saying to him. I've made him think that I don't want him. I'll have to go about rectifying that mistake today. I want him so much. When I think about never looking into his brown eyes again, I can't breathe. That's more than friendship, and I don't give a bloody damn that it hasn't taken more time anymore! Who says a relationship can't develop quick and intense like this one has? No one has to make the rules for us. We can make our own._

Tonks bit her lip. What if Charlie only did want to be friends with her? Why would he have kissed her like he did the other night if all he wanted was friendship? She didn't think so. Her female intuition told her that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him, and that he was only holding back because she had shown reluctance due to her initial fears.

But those fears were gone now. She wanted to live and to feel, and she was sure Charlie could help her with both of those things.

Critically Tonks inspected her reflection in the mirror. She had chosen clean jeans, a light pink v-necked sweater, and her pink trainers. Along with her hair, there was definitely a lot of pink, but it wasn't overpowering.

Her skin was free of blemishes and both looked and felt incredibly soft. Her eyes were big and such a bright blue that they almost seemed to shine. She looked quite good in the clothes she had chosen. Her make-up was subtle and becoming.

Tonks smiled. She felt confident and comfortable in her skin. Today would be a good day, if Charlie were cooperative. Tonks checked the clock for the hundredth time. It was 10:45.

Deciding she could afford to be a few minutes early, she grabbed her deep purple cloak and wand, then set off for Headquarters.

_Headquarters:_

Charlie was looking unfairly handsome. He had on black jeans and a black cotton shirt that set off his hair very attractively. Beneath the fabrics, his muscles rippled.

He also appeared fairly nervous, as he was tapping his finger against a knee and the other knee was wagging back and forth quickly.

He was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, watching the front door like a hawk.

_I haven't been this nervous about a girl since my first date. I seriously need to get a grip. I don't want to go scaring Tonks off again._

The chains on the door suddenly began to unwind themselves. Tonks was one of the only people who usually remembered not to ring the doorbell.

Sure enough, it opened and there she was.

Charlie's breath caught.

Tonks looked sensational.

She stepped into the hallway with a bright look on her face.

"Hey boy-o. Ready to get going are you?"

Charlie smiled at her enthusiasm. This was a good start. "Sure am. Just let me get my cloak."

Tonks took note of his cloak. It was a dark silver that looked incredibly good on him. Though she imagined anything looked incredibly good on him, in fact, she thought he probably looked best in nothing at all.

Tonks blushed at her own thoughts as they stepped out into the porch.

Charlie caught a glimpse of her pink cheeks and decided to tease her.

"What is that blush about, Nymphadora?"

If possible Tonks blushed even more, but she answered, "Just the cold wind stinging my cheeks."

Charlie smiled. She was good at coming up with answers, but the wind wasn't _**that**_ cold.

They stepped onto the street and both prepared to apparate. As they turned, Tonks caught his hand and held onto it. Then they were both gone in a flash.

Inside Headquarters, a very happy Molly Weasley had been observing the two from a third-floor window. She went back to cleaning, humming slightly to herself.

_The Leaky Cauldron:_

When they appeared in front of the Leaky Cauldron, the passing muggles didn't seem to notice at all. Tonks immediately let go of Charlie's hand, as though she was unsure whether or not she should have grabbed it.

Charlie cleared his throat and together, they went inside.

It was crowded, but not dreadfully so. They found a table and sat down.

They were waited on very quickly, and both ordered soup, cheese, bread, and butterbeer.

Charlie smiled to himself. Maybe that would show her a little about there compatibility levels.

"So Charlie, what's life in Romania like for you?"

The question surprised him a little, but he wanted to share his life with someone, especially with her, so he spoke.

"Well, it's not too bad, really. I love the dragons, obviously. That's why I went there in the first place. The living quarters leave a little to be desired, but it could be worse. The days are long and hard, and the nights…"

He trailed off. He didn't want to scare her away again.

"Yes?"

_Oh, well. I guess it won't hurt for her to know how awfully lonely I am during the long nights._

"The nights are rough. I'm always…alone. It gets old and a little sad after a while. I don't have many friends other than the people I work with. I don't have time to build relationships or to have much of a social life at all, really. It's just—lonely."

Without even realizing she was doing it, Tonks placed a hand on one of his, trying to offer some comfort. She truly felt for him.

She could tell he felt a little unmasculine at what he had just told her.

"Charlie, you know everyone gets lonely and sad. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

He looked shocked that she had been able to read his thoughts so clearly. He looked deep into her eyes, wondering silently if she were an accomplished Legilimens.

Charlie smiled at her gratefully. "It's nice to have someone who understands you around."

Tonks smiled back. She felt the same way about him. Before she could say another word, their lunch arrived.

The meal conversation was easy and comfortable. When it was over and Charlie paid (Tonks' heart sped up at this—definitely date behavior) they walked to the back, and entered Diagon Alley.

It was very busy, as usual, but that only added to the fun of the atmosphere.

As they made their way through the throng of people, Charlie found Tonks' hand and held on securely.

Tonks lit up from the inside out. She felt magnificent.

_So I was right! Since I encouraged him a little, he's letting me know he wants to be more than friends, but he's also not putting pressure on me. Who knew a guy could be so close to perfect?_

The bought hot chocolate and cherry fudge cookies at a little café. They sat inside the warm interior of the place and enjoyed the simple intimacy of being together.

Snow began to fall outside, and it was beautiful.

"So, Tonks, where to next?" came Charlie's question when they were finished with there cookies and steaming chocolate.

"I'd like to go to the bookstore, if you don't mind. I haven't been in a while, and I do love to read."

"The bookstore it is, then. Come on." He took her hand again, and they made their way out into the snowy, frosty air.

Tonks wondered how she could feel so warm when the weather was so cold, but she wasn't complaining.

When they arrived at the bookstore, it wasn't too crowded, and they looked through the shelves together.

Tonks really didn't see anything she was interested in. Charlie didn't seem to either.

"I always get a little frustrated when I go in a book store. There's this book I've been trying to find for years. It's called _Golden _and it quit being published a while back. It's mine and my mom's favorite book but she lost her copy and so I haven't been able to read it since I was like sixteen. Do you know how it is when you absolutely love a book or anything at all, and you just want to keep reading it or experiencing it again and again?"

Charlie smiled at how happy and angelic she looked. "Yes, I think I know what you mean, Tonks. What's the book about?"

Tonks sighed. "It's about a young princess who opens up a portal and gets put into a different world. It's an amazing world where you can walk in and out of paintings and people don't suffer from any incurable ailments and there is no sadness or death or negativity at all. After spending a few years there, though, she realizes that the perfection is too much. There is so much good that the people almost seem numbed by it, like they really can't fell anything at all. So she decides to find a way back into her own world, and after a few failures, she makes it. The last sentence of the book is: Without sadness, there can be no true happiness. For if we are never sad, how do we know what happiness is in order to recognize, appreciate and savor it? It's a magnificent book!"

Charlie laughed out loud. Tonks was so full of life, energy, and enthusiasm that it made him fill happy all the way to his soul. She was wonderful. Without warning, his groin ached painfully.

_Idiot! That's really convenient. Hope she doesn't get a peek at it or she'll probably go running through Diagon Alley as fast as she can._

Unbeknownst to Charlie, Tonks had caught a glimpse of it, and she was silently thrilled, but she decided to play it cool.

"I think I'm finished inspecting books for now, Charlie. Why don't we go back to my place for some hot tea with honey?"

Charlie didn't know what to do. Could he control himself while alone in with her, especially with a bed anywhere in close proximity? He made up his mind quickly, though, because he didn't want to be anywhere where Tonks wasn't.

"Sure. That sounds great."

As they walked out of Diagon Alley, Charlie took hold of her hand again.

They both felt both happy but they also felt needy. They were aching with a want that was almost tangible.

Tonks felt Charlie's desire for her emanating from his tense body. Didn't he yet know that he would soon be fulfilled?

If not, he would know soon.

_Back at Tonks' Cottage:_

They had been sitting cozily for about twenty minutes, drinking delicious honeyed tea, and talking.

Tonks could tell Charlie was unsure of how to handle the situation, so she decided she would handle it herself.

She got up, gathered their teacups and saucers, then set them in the sink. They could wait until later.

Tonks turned around and saw that Charlie was staring at her with a look of such intensity and need that she struggled to get the breath in and out of her lungs.

"Charlie, come here." He looked unsure, but he slowly got up and walked to where he was standing just in front of her.

Tonks closed the slight distance between them, and very gently lifted her lips to his.

Charlie's whole body tightened so suddenly that he drew a sharp breath and then hissed it back out. He backed away a little.

"Tonks, listen to me. I don't want to be rude, but I'm not doing a very good job controlling myself right now, so I don't think it's the best time for a kissing session, alright?"

Tonks just smiled. "Alright, Charlie. But I wasn't meaning for it to be _**just**_ a kissing session."

Charlie looked dumbstruck for a moment, then he looked like a man who had just been given a ticket to paradise.

He drew her to him, and wrapped his arms snugly around her waist.

"You sure?" Ever the gentleman, Charlie wasn't one to take advantage of a vulnerable female.

"I'm more sure than I've ever been about anything else."

They laughed richly.

"Seeing as how you are a very decisive woman, I'd say that's pretty damned sure," Charlie said with a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Mmmhmmm…"

She was looking up expectantly. Charlie bent his head down, and at the first taste of her, he was lost.

She tasted like sugared tea with honey, and also her own taste, which was a kind of flowery and feminine taste combined. It was best thing he had ever experienced in his life, and he wasn't about to let her run from him again.

But Charlie needn't be worried about that. Tonks had no intentions of stepping out of his embrace.

_He tastes and feels and smells so wonderful! I feel like I've never felt before. I feel hot and hungry and sweet and cherished and…loved._

Charlie kissed her even more hungrily, and then began caressing her breasts gently through cloth.

Tonks moaned softly, and opened her mouth even wider to kiss him more fully.

This thing between them was electric, elemental, raw and real. It was amazing and delicious and both of them held on for dear life, knowing instinctively that this was right where they belonged—with each other.

Charlie broke the kiss and began to nibble along her neck. Tonks gasped. She couldn't believe the sensations that were rocking through her, but she didn't question them.

When he sucked the bottom of her ear lobe gently into his mouth, Tonks moaned, and when he caressed her bottom through her jeans, she whimpered loudly, hungry for more.

Suddenly Charlie hoisted her up and wrapped her legs around his hips. She felt him, hard and throbbing against her, and she rubbed against him, positively amazed at how good it felt.

Charlie groaned thickly. He inched his hand underneath her shirt and unclasped her bra, not bothering to take it off, he caressed her naked breasts with his hard, gentle hands.

Tonks couldn't stop moaning, and she decided that she didn't want to, because every time she moaned, Charlie seemed to get more excited and his body seemed to tighten even more.

Before Tonks even realized she was being carried, she was gently sat down on her bed. Charlie undressed her swiftly but sweetly, touching her with those incredible hands the entire time. Then he stood and shed his own clothes. When he got back on the bed, he kissed her completely and thoroughly, like he had dreamed of doing.

He worshipped her body with his fingers and tongue, and when neither of them could wait another instant, Charlie took both of them to Heaven with a pleasure neither of them had known existed.

**Please let me know what you think, as this is my first real love scene, and I don't write really explicit, xxx rated things. I'm much more into romance and gentleness and sweetness, but be brutally honest with your opinions please! I don't mind. And yes, Tonks does kind of seduce Charlie. Hope you enjoyed it. I think Charlie and Tonks did…**


	10. Feel

Disclaimer: I do not own anything imagined by J.K. Rowling, nor do I take credit for her work.

Charlie sighed contentedly, and wrapped his arms more snugly around Tonks.

He couldn't remember ever feeling so incredible. It was unlike any of his previous experiences with women. He felt…whole, complete, like a beautiful painting after it has just been finished.

With his eyes still closed, he thought about the past few hours.

_Wow…I mean…wow. I didn't know stuff like that was possible…like a need in my soul uniting with a need in another's soul. That's what we did…our very souls united. It felt so raw, so unbelievably __**real**__. Something that I've always thought happened to other people, but couldn't happen to me. It was only because I hadn't found Tonks yet._

Charlie savored the feel of Tonks' body pressed so intimately against his own. Emotions glittered through him, desire and love and happiness combined. It was nothing short of amazing.

They had already made love three times, talking and dozing off in between the sessions, yet he wanted her again. He had a need for Tonks that rocked all the way to his core. It frightened and thrilled him in equal measures.

Part of Charlie was very afraid of how strongly he felt for the woman he was holding. He would have to go back to Romania all too soon, and Tonks would be so far away, here in London.

He closed his eyes tightly and concentrated on how good he felt. He didn't want anything negative to intrude on it yet.

But Charlie did decide to glance at the clock. It was midnight.

_I bet mum is wondering where I've gone too. She might be worried. What can I do about it though? I can't rightly say, 'Sorry mum, but I've been in bed with Tonks and lost track of time.' Great…_

But he was a grown man, and he had absolutely no intentions of leaving the warm, comfortable bed, or more importantly, the warm, comfortable Tonks lying in it with him.

Charlie kissed the top of head. He looked down at his chest. His hand and her hand were entwined and resting above his heart. It was odd. Her hand on his heart, feeling the beat of it. In return, he could feel hers from their hands being joined.

Charlie felt as though his and Tonks' hearts had also become entwined. Their hearts, their bodies, their very lives. It was an exquisite feeling that had edges of pain.

When love is real, true, and deep, people can feel it. Part of feeling it is that hint of pain.

He drifted off to sleep, feeling as though the two of them were one and the same, feeling as though they _**shared**_ a heartbeat.

Tonks stirred awake gently. She opened her eyes and saw Charlie's chest.

The visual made her smile tenderly. Thoughts of their hours together flitted through her mind beautifully, slowly. Her body felt…cosseted. She felt like she had cherished and loved. Tonks felt another glorious feeling as well. She was unsure if men felt it or not, but she recognized it and enjoyed it. She felt as though someone had found pleasure in her, through her, by her. It was an extraordinary feeling.

Tonks felt like Charlie had found a pleasure he could only find in her.

She certainly knew she had found one she could only find in him.

_I never knew anything could be so intense. I guess, in a way, I was a virgin. Charlie certainly made me feel things I had never felt. I didn't no pleasure could be so beautiful and powerful, but it can—with the right person. _

Tonks knew deep in her soul that she had found her right person, and she was terrified. What if he didn't feel the same way? He would be leaving in two and a half weeks! He wouldn't get the opportunity for another holiday like this in how long? Her whole body clenched with fear, but she forced her self to relax.

Even if Charlie didn't want to be with her forever, even if he only wanted her body, she would enjoy being with him for the next couple weeks.

Tonks would cherish every moment, and when the time is up, if nothing more was to happen, she would cope. That's all she could do.

Charlie felt so good, with their legs entangled and their bodies flush against each other. It was a kind of intimacy that made her heart fill with love.

Tonks could feel when Charlie's breaths changed from the deep, steady breaths of someone who is sleeping, to the more shallow ones taken when awake.

"Charlie, are you awake?"

"Mmmhmmm…barely."

They chuckled softly.

"I knew you had a lot of energy Tonks, but damn, I didn't know you'd wear me out!"

"Me?! You were right there with me, I'll have you know, and I don't think you're entirely _**worn**_ out."

She looked down pointedly, to where he felt like hot steel, hot and pulsing against her thigh.

Charlie blushed a little bit, and Tonks reveled in how good she felt.

Then he was kissing her, engulfing her, taking her to the summit of some high mountain in the clouds again, where they both surrendered to sweet, burning passion.

**Hi guys. I know was nothing special, but I felt that I needed to include a chapter like this to stress the point that the sex they just had is NOT just sex. It's not cheap or tawdry. It's a part of the love they share for each other but don't know it yet. And I don't care if anyone thinks that they've fallen in love too quickly, because I'm a hopeless romantic, and I believe that anything is possible when it comes to love. Review, review, review!**

**Angel-of-vampires: Thanks for always letting me know what you think. It's greatly appreciated.**


	11. Shower, Clothes, & Snow

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters and if I did, some things would have definitely turned out in a different way.

Tonks let her eyes flutter open. She looked across the bedroom and out the window. Fluffy, powdery snow was still falling steadily.

She felt Charlie's breath, warm against the back of her neck. She didn't know how something so simple could make her feel so much, but it could.

Tonks involuntarily tensed at the riot of emotions going through her.

Charlie felt her tense. "Already regretting, are we Tonks?"

Tonks sighed and forced her body limp. She didn't know how to reply to Charlie's question. She opted for the truth.

"Not regretting really. Only wondering where the hell it's going to go, is all."

Charlie chuckled. He hadn't known Tonks that long, but he knew she always had to have her answers.

"Why do you have to know right now? Why can't you just let it happen? It might be better that way, you know."

Tonks breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't told her it was going nowhere. He hadn't told her it was just sex. That was very good indeed.

_Can I just let things happen? I did last night, but what about now, in the light of day when I have to face all my fears and insecurities? Am I willing to put my heart on the line so that Charlie and I can see what happens? _

Tonks decided in an instant that seeing what happens with Charlie was much better than seeing nothing happen and crying her eyes out alone.

"I suppose it could be better that way. I've just never tried it before. I'm always trying to prepare and control and organize. Maybe it's time I took a break from all that."

"I think that would be for the best Tonks. Maybe we'll both be surprised." As Charlie said this, he felt selfish. He was urging Tonks to let go and be with him in every way, but only for a couple weeks. He would be leaving, and he didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't stand the thought of not getting to hold her again just like he was doing now. He didn't want to disregard her heart, but since he didn't even know if she loved him but he knew that he loved her, he figured it kind of evened out.

Tonks was laying happily in the arms of the man she loved when a wickedly delicious idea occurred to her.

"Charlie, love, I believe it's time we had a shower, don't you?"

Charlie's eyes widened in surprise at her sensual idea.

"I think a shower is long overdue."

With that he scooped her up and into the bathroom. By the time they were done, the whole house was hot and steamy.

Tonks got dressed in front of Charlie while he studied her body with hot, playful eyes. She felt no embarrassment in front of him, and with that knowledge came a wild sense of freedom.

Since Charlie had no extra clothes, Tonks said it was fine by her if he walked around naked until she got his clothes washed and dried, which made Charlie pick her up and tickle her until she was breathless. When he finally let her down, she was rosy cheeked and happy as she couldn't remember being in her entire life.

"Alright then, boy-o. I say you wrap one of my quilts around you and we go have breakfast in the kitchen."

"Sounds good to me," was all Charlie said as he wrapped a beautiful hand-stitched quilt around himself. They made their way into the kitchen.

"So Charlie, would you like to help me make breakfast, or are you one of those men who can't cook anything?"

Charlie smirked. "I was raised by Molly Weasley, remember? I know my way around a kitchen, you can be sure of that. Do you think highly of males who can cook?"

"Yes I do, I'll have you know. In fact, it's one of my biggest turn-ons."

Charlie tucked this information into his brain, deciding he would come up with a way to use it to his advantage in the near future.

"So Dora Darling, what do you have a mind to cook this morning?"

Tonks felt her heart do a funny thump when he called her by the name her parent's called her. It was so intimate coming off his lips that she felt a shiver of delight run down her spine.

"I was thinking something simple like eggs and sausages. Is that agreeable?"

"I think that'll do just fine."

They worked together comfortably, laughing and teasing each other in equal parts, and when breakfast was finished—of course accompanied by honeyed tea and pumpkin juice—they ate quickly. Both of them had been extremely hungry.

Love takes a lot of energy out of a body after all.

Tonks left Charlie long enough to get his clothes cleaning themselves in the washbasin.

_I feel so…giddy. Happy and bubbly and wonderfully __**alive**__. It's so amazing. Does he feel it too? I hope so…_

When she came back, Charlie was waiting for her with the quilt and his arms opened wide. At first, she thought he wanted to make love again, but once she stepped into his embrace, she realized he simply wanted to hold her—to feel her body against his.

They sat down on the living room sofa and talked. They talked for two hours about everything from Elf rights to Charlie's childhood to how much they both loved the snow.

Charlie discovered that Tonks loved quidditch as much as he did, and that she was an animal lover. She told him that she'd wanted a puppy all her life, but both her parent's were allergic, so she had never been able to have one.

"Why don't you get one now? You've been on your own for quite a while."

Honestly, Tonks had no idea why she hadn't gotten a dog. "I don't really know, but I'd still love to have one."

They talked some more, and Tonks learned that herself and Charlie shared a lot of the same beliefs and philosophies. They both loved to be outside and they both loved to read—the same genre of book too—fantasy!

Neither one of them could believe how much they had in common, but they were both immensely pleased.

"I think it's time I get into some clothes Tonks. I wouldn't want to go back to Headquarters like this."

Tonks' heart sank a little. "Oh, are you leaving then?"

"Didn't say that. I think I'll stick around a bit longer, but I do think I need some clothes. I'm not used to walking around naked after all."

Tonks laughed loudly. "Well, I certainly don't mind. Maybe you should get used to it."

When he tried to catch her for another tickle fight, she cleverly evaded his hands and ran into her little laundry room.

With a wave of her wand, the clothes were dry and warm. She took them to Charlie.

While he dressed, Tonks watched him closely, memorizing his masculine, well-muscled form with complete abandon.

Charlie noted her female appreciation of his body, and was pleased, though he didn't let her know it.

He glanced at the clock, then outside. "Since it's only noon and it's still snowing, why don't we go outside?"

Tonks thought for a moment. It was Sunday, but supper at her mother's didn't start until three, so she couldn't see the harm in it.

"Sure."

They got bundled up and walked out into the snow. It was eight inches deep and was very soft.

Tonks was admiring the beauty of it when she felt a snowball hit her rudely on the bum. She turned around with surprising speed. Charlie was grinning innocently at her.

"Now you're going to get it Charlie Weasley!"

"Oh no! You used my last name. Now I'm really scared—positively shaking!"

He was so busy teasing and laughing at her that he didn't notice the snowball hurtling towards him. It hit him squarely on the chest.

That shut him up.

He lunged for Tonks but she took off running, and an all out snowball war ensued.

Charlie was great at snowball fights, but Tonks was even better. By the time she was finished, Tonks had Charlie out of breath and pinned down face first in the snow, with his hands held securely behind his back.

"Truce, please! I call a truce!" He said it desperately, and his words were muffled by the snow surrounding his mouth. Tonks heard him though, and decided she would let him go under one condition.

"I'll agree to the truce and let you up if you say: Tonks is the best in the world at snowball fights. No one is better than her and no one can beat her."

Charlie fought down his male ego and repeated the words solemnly. As soon as he was finished, Tonks released his hands and rolled off his back.

But before she could stand up, he rolled on top of her. He wasn't so out of breath now, and Tonks realized there was no way she could get him off her, but that was alright because she didn't want to—as long as he didn't have vengeance on his mind.

He didn't.

Charlie leaned down and kissed her slowly. He was very thorough. He merged his mouth with hers fully and tenderly, with his tongue lazily exploring her mouth.

Tonks had never been kissed so gently, and it was so very sweet that she felt her heart expanding with emotion until it almost hurt. It was a sublime feeling.

When they were both so cold they could no longer stand it, they went inside and drank hot coffee with a little brandy in it.

"Charlie, I have to be at my mother's at three for supper. It's already two…" She didn't say anything more.

"Okay then. I'll go on back to Headquarters. We won't be having supper until around seven, you know. So you could come by tonight anyway."

Tonks blushed. She didn't know how she would handle being around Charlie's family, especially his mother, since she had come to know him so…_**personally.**_

"I suppose I could." She didn't sound overly enthusiastic about it though.

"Then again, maybe I could pop in here after I eat. We could spend some time with each other, but I won't stay too long."

"Why is that, Charlie?"

"Because you've got to be at work early in the morning and you need your strength for all those complaints, not to mention the paperwork."

"Oh ha ha, very funny. You're so hilarious that I don't know how I stand being around you without becoming hysterical."

"I know. It'll be alright though, darling. I'll try to control my talent for the comical."

Tonks laughed. Charlie made her feel so…everything. Everything that was good and wonderful and sensual and warm. Charlie brought it all out in her.

"So then, you are coming by tonight?"

"Of course. I'll be here at eight or so. Until then…"

He hugged her close and kissed her passionately, savoring the pleasure they both felt anytime their bodies touched. As he walked towards the door, cloak in hand, all Tonks managed was, "Until then."

**Sorry for the delay in updates guys, but I been terribly busy studying for finals. I'm stressed to the breaking point, but I'll be alright once it's over. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'm not going to include Arthur's injury in this because…I don't want to. I want the focus to be entirely on Tonks and Charlie. I should also warn you that within the next two chapters I'll be skipping ahead to when it's time for Charlie's return to Romania, and then we'll see what happens, won't we? Happy Holidays to everyone!**


	12. Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. Happy now?

_The Following Thursday Night:_

Tonks laid down in bed, thinking over the last few days.

She had enjoyed them immensely. Being with Charlie was exhilarating and fun, but also comfortable and secure. The combination of feelings was a perfect balance.

Each day, they had found time to be together. Tonks had been to Headquarters every night since Sunday, and after everything quieted down and most guests were gone, she and Charlie would sneak to her cottage.

When she asked Charlie what he had told his mother regarding his whereabouts from Saturday to Sunday, he said he hadn't said anything at all. Molly hadn't asked him.

Tonks had found that extremely odd. Molly was the type to worry and fuss over her children—no matter how old they became.

Tonks just couldn't shake the feeling that Molly _**knew.**_ There was something in her gaze that not only screamed _I know what you guys are up to!_ But also _I'm quite happy about it._

But maybe she was wrong.

Tonks had found herself foolishly daydreaming over the past few days. She would imagine silly things, like Charlie suddenly dropping to his knees and proposing to her or professing his undying love for her or even telling her he wanted nothing else in the world but for her to be the mother of his children.

Each time she snapped out of one of these little dreams, her heart ached painfully. She was head over heels in love with the man, secretly building fickle dreams around him, and she didn't even know if he loved her too.

_What a mess I've got myself into. You've really outdone yourself this time, Tonks. _

She had scolded herself countless times since Saturday evening, but she still took no action to prevent any of it from going farther.

_I honestly don't care if I get hurt terribly in the bargain. If Charlie doesn't love me, then all I've got is two weeks left, and I'm going to love him completely as I can without him knowing it. That way, when he leaves I will have experienced enough love to where I can make the memories of it last a lifetime. _

She had been very surprised when Charlie hadn't wanted to make love constantly. Once she and Finn had taken that step, Finn had become practically obsessed with having sex. Their whole relationship had basically revolved around that until they had called it quits.

Charlie loved to make love but he also loved to simply hold her and cuddle with her.

Tonks sighed. Charlie was so perfect for her so many different ways.

With that thought, she drifted into dreams of children with Charlie's rich red hair and her shiny blue eyes.

_Order of the Phoenix Headquarters:_

Charlie awoke with a jolt. He'd had a dream. It had been a most wonderful dream, but he was afraid to believe in it.

_Of course don't believe in it you idiot! It was a dream! Where have your brain cells gone? _

Charlie chuckled at the thought. His brain cells went right out the door every time Tonks walked through it.

The dream had been about himself and Tonks. There had been a beautiful old brick home resting on a field spotted with trees. There were other homes too, but they were spaced liberally from one another. There was a lane and Charlie knew (though he didn't know _**how**_ he knew) if he walked down it, in just a little while he would come to a good-sized village.

Inside the brick home, he observed a fire crackling merrily, and he heard the sound of children laughing. He went to find the source.

In the kitchen, Tonks stood stirring a batch of chocolate chip cookies with the help of two small boys who looked to be about five and three.

The oldest child had red hair, but other than that he looked exactly like Tonks. His facial features, including bright blue eyes, were exactly like the ones of the woman standing next to him.

The younger boy, however, looked exactly like Charlie. It was like seeing himself at age three, with his red hair and warm brown eyes and long, straight nose. Both children were adorable.

They were all laughing, their hands sticky with cookie dough, when suddenly Tonks warned, "Boys we need to be quiet. Your sister's still taking her nap."

At this, Charlie left the kitchen, determined to find the napping sister.

When he got upstairs he entered the first room on the left. It was a nursery done in lilac and periwinkle.

He walked over to the circular crib in the middle of the room.

Inside it was a sleeping baby. She was a beautiful baby who couldn't have been more than three months old. Her hair was a honey blonde, but as Charlie was gazing at her, it slowly turned royal blue.

Charlie blinked several times to be sure he hadn't imagined it. Sure enough, the baby's hair was still blue. She was a Metamorphmagus, like Tonks.

Charlie stared at the child for another moment, then turned to leave. He gasped and jumped a little. Tonks was right there, staring at him with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad your home darling. The boys and I've got cookies baking."

With that she had wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear, "This is your future Charlie. It you choose the right path, this is your future."

And then, Charlie had jolted awake.

It had felt so real that he had been disoriented upon awakening, thinking that he had never been asleep and that it had all actually taken place.

Was it possible? Was it possible for that dream to be his future, with Tonks as his wife and three beautiful children, perhaps more? He felt incredibly stupid to entertain the thought at all, even briefly, but he couldn't help how real it had been.

Charlie's thoughts returned to Tonks.

_I wonder if she's dreaming too. She's made me feel so much these last few days…so much love that it's going to kill me when I have to leave. It will be like splitting myself in two._

Charlie tried to block the pain he felt when he thought about returning to Romania, but he couldn't. The pain was like a hunter, and he was its prey.

For the remainder of the night, he slept in snatches that left him with no rest at all.

**Hey guys! I'll have next chapter to you tomorrow, if things go on schedule. I'm thinking this story will have four or five more chapters, and they should be long ones. I will warn you that I do not plan to follow J.K. Rowling's plot when it comes to how things end up in the books. I'll be doing my own thing. Happy Holidays! I always say Happy Holidays because I have Jewish heritage but I was raised a Christian. So whatever you're going to be celebrating, enjoy it! **


	13. Candlelight

Disclaimer: I do not own even just one of Ms. Rowling's brilliant characters or ideas, and it sucks too, but I'm not complaining…too much.

_The NEXT Thursday Night:_

Tonks couldn't wait to get finished at work. She had a day off tomorrow and she was looking forward to spending every moment of it with Charlie.

She had owled Charlie at lunch time, telling him that she would be home around seven o'clock, and for him to meet her at her cottage if he wanted.

Tonks knew he'd want to.

When she finished with the last of the paperwork, she made sure the office was in perfect condition as she was the last to leave today, and then went down to the first floor so she could floo home.

_I hope he's already there. I can't wait to see him._

Tonks wasn't fighting these thoughts or feelings anymore, and though she was still terrified of having her heart shattered, she kept purposely being around Charlie every chance she got. If her heart was going to shatter, she was going to use it properly first for a while to love Charlie Weasley.

She stepped into the fire place and shouted, "Home!" While trying to keep from getting soot all over herself.

The first thing she noticed as her kitchen came into focus was candles—lots of them. There were dozens of pink and gold candles burning softly, bathing the whole house in golden light.

Tonks stepped out of the fire place. The second things she noticed was pink rose petals. They were scattered elegantly all over the kitchen floor, table, and it looked like there were some in the hallway that led to her bedroom, but it was hard to see in the pale light.

The table was set for supper. Two tall candles, one pink and one gold, were lit, and gold ribbon was scattered around them. The plates were gold as well, and since she didn't own any gold plates, she figured Charlie had changed their color with his wand.

There was an ice bucket and in it a bottle of expensive champagne was opened so it could breath—allowing the flavors of the sweet, tangy drink to meld. Tonks could smell roasted chicken and a hint of oregano. She inhaled deeply, appreciative of the beautifully romantic welcome home she was receiving. One thing was needed however, to make it complete. Charlie Weasley.

_I wonder where he's got to. Is he hiding, hoping to scare me? If he is, he's in for a surprise. Aurors don't scare easily, but it should be fun watching him try._

She walked through the house slowly, looking and listening for any sign of his whereabouts. She heard nothing.

"Charlie? Are you here?"

No answer.

Tonks continued her search. _Where is he?_

After another ten minutes (during which she had searched her cottage thoroughly twice) she began to feel a prickle of unease.

_What exactly is going on here?_

Without warning, she felt an arm wrap around her waist from behind, then she was being spun around and before she could even blink, she was sandwiched between the kitchen wall and Charlie Weasley.

He had a handsomely wicked look on his face.

"Hello love. Did I scare you?"

Truthfully? Yes he had scared her, but just a bit. She could keep priding herself on her nerves of steel. So what if her heart was racing wildly and her breathing was out of control? She had just been a wee bit frightened.

"No you did not!" she stated defiantly.

"Oh really? I never realized you were a liar darling."

"I am not lying!" She started to move away from him, but he had her securely pinned.

He swiftly bent down and kissed her. Tonks responded to him just as she always did, completely and passionately.

_I could get used to this—coming home to Charlie._

Charlie slowly withdrew. "We need to eat the delicious meal I've taken the liberty to prepare for you, my lady."

Tonks laughed. "I thought chivalry died a long time ago, Charlie, but I guess I was wrong."

He led her over to the table and pulled out the chair for her. She sat, and he pushed it in under the table.

"Do you like roasted chicken Tonks?"

"Very much so." As she said this, she took another deep, appreciative sniff. The chicken smelled wonderful, and the mood he had set was so romantic and sweet that she felt her heart swelling.

Charlie had walked over to the stove, and was now carrying a small roasting pan and a skillet over to the table.

Tonks noted that along with chicken they were having some sort of rice medley with carrots and zucchini. It both looked and smelled divine.

"Charlie, do you remember a certain comment I made to you about my opinion on men who can cook?"

Charlie grinned cheekily. "Of course I do Tonks. That comment is what inspired me to create this supper masterpiece."

Tonks laughed. "You're full of surprises, Charlie, but there all good ones."

Charlie hoped she didn't see past his façade to the fact that he was trying to make as many memories with her as possible. In just another week, he would be leaving for Romania. When would he see her again? He tensed every time he thought about it.

He was trying to make the best of the situation. Everyday they had done something together. Small things, mostly, but they were still memories. Memories that he would cherish forever—like playing cards and taking walks in the snow and going ice skating. The last week and a half had been the best days of his life. He would never forget them, no matter what his how he and Tonks turned out in the end.

"How was life as an Auror today?"

Tonks smiled. He always asked her about her day. "Not bad, really. The same as always, but I find it's much more bearable when I have something to look forward to at the end of the long day."

Tonks breath hitched in her throat; maybe she'd said too much.

Charlie breath hitched too.

_Does that mean that she looks forward to seeing me at the end of the day? What else could it mean?_

Charlie was ridiculously pleased with this new tidbit of information, but he said nothing.

"How was your day, then? Still decontaminating Cobweb Manor?"

"You said it. It's getting better all the time, though. It's very close to livable now."

They both laughed richly.

Charlie had served them both plates full of the oregano roasted chicken and vegetable rice. He moved to the ice bucket and Tonks saw that he was holding two crystal goblets in his hand.

"What _**is**_ the special occasion Charlie? Have I done something wonderful without knowing it?" She was teasing him, but he when he answered, he did so in a very serious voice.

"With you Tonks, simply being yourself is something wonderful."

Tonks looked into his eyes, surprised by the compliment. The look he was giving her made her feel quivery and sweet all over. Suddenly, she felt her eyes welling up with tears.

"Charlie, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you."

Charlie leaned over and kissed her gently on both cheeks, then her forehead.

Tonks sighed. Charlie was so sweet and good to her. She felt a momentary panic. What if she never was able to be satisfied with another man ever again? Here, he would be leaving to head back to Romania in a week's time, and she felt as if he was part of her. He had ruined her for other men. She would never be able to be content with anything other than _**his**_ brown eyes, bright red hair, and powerful arms that knew how to hold her just right. What was she going to do when he was gone?

Charlie had poured two goblets full of the champagne. He moved to wear he was standing just in front of her, leaning slightly on the table, and handed her a goblet.

"So, who makes the toast?" Tonks laughed, teasing him again.

"I think I will. To Tonks, whose bright eyes, beautiful face, and sassy mouth would make any man's heart do a double beat. She's a special woman." He watched her face closely as he spoke, looking for any sort of reaction in her expressive eyes. He saw one—tears were welling again.

"Charlie, dammit, you've managed to make me cry twice in one night. I hate to cry."

He took one of her hands in his. "Why do you hate to cry Tonks?"

She dabbed at her eyes. "It makes me feel weak."

Charlie chuckle was low and throaty. It made a shiver run through her. "Ah little one, don't you know that tears don't compromise your strength?"

Tonks looked up at him. How could he make her feel this way? Like no matter what she did or what weaknesses she had or what mistakes she made, it was okay. No one had ever been able to make her feel so accepted or so comfortable with herself before.

"I suppose tears don't always have to be considered an enemy," she said, trying to make the mood light again.

They finally clinked their goblets together and sipped the champagne.

Tonks made a small sound of appreciation that made Charlie's groin ache slightly. The champagne was delicious, frosty and cold and bubbly.

"I think we should eat our supper before it gets cold, don't you?"

Tonks couldn't have agreed more with Charlie. She was starving and could no longer put off eating the food that looked and smelled so heavenly.

They ate, and Tonks enjoyed herself thoroughly. The chicken was cooked perfectly, tender and juicy. The rice was fluffy and the vegetables were tender and flavorful.

The meal was absolutely perfect.

"My my. Charlie does know how to cook after all."

Charlie smirked at her. "I told you I knew my way around the kitchen."

Tonks suddenly felt the need to thank him for all he had given her during perhaps one hour. He had presented her with much more than just a meal.

She stood up and walked over to him, grabbed his hands, and pulled him to his feet.

Without preamble, she kissed him hungrily. He tasted wonderful—like oregano and butter and champagne. It was erotic.

Charlie matched her hunger. He stroked her breasts urgently through fabric.

Tonks moaned loudly, encouraging him.

He lifted her shirt over her head in one swift motion. Tonks moaned again when she felt his hands running over her bare skin. The sensation was like being struck by lightening.

Charlie unclasped her bra and drew it away from her body. Before it had even touched the floor, his strong fingers were circling her nipples. They were hard and throbbing. Tonks groaned deep in her throat. Her nipples were aching for more even as his hands were soothing some of the ache. She would never get enough of Charlie.

Tonks lifted Charlie's shirt up as well, throwing it across the room. Her small hands ran over his naked chest. He moaned thickly and shivered. She let one hand move down until it came in contact with the most male part of him. He was hard as stone as pulsating.

She caressed him through his pants. Charlie made a low, guttural sound, and lifted Tonks so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. He walked until he had her pressed against the wall. His head bent down, and Tonks felt pleasure ripple through her as his tongue began caressing her breasts. Everything became a blur of color and heat and feeling.

They lost themselves in each other.

_Later that night:_

Tonks and Charlie had managed to find the bedroom, which, by the way, had also been scattered with pink rose petals and candles.

They were lying on the bed, wrapped tightly around one another, but they were not sleeping. They were wide awake.

Tonks was asking Charlie questions about himself, and he was diligently answering them. What a good sport.

"What did you want to grow up to be when you were a child?"

Charlie thought for a moment. "I always wanted to be an ice cream maker. When I was a kid and we used to go to Diagon Alley, mum would always buy us ice cream, which is one of my favorite things to eat. I remember thinking about coming up with new, exciting flavors. I think I even made a list once."

Tonks chuckled. She could imagine a six-year old Charlie, sitting at the breakfast table with a quill and parchment, coming up with flavors such as bubble-gum fun or triple fruit treat.

_Children have the most wonderful imaginations. And they're not afraid to use them. It's sad that we lose that as we grow older…_

They talked for a while longer, and then Charlie got up.

"Where are you going Charlie?"

"No where, I promise. Relax."

Tonks did just that, chiding herself for getting all tense and upset just because he got out of bed. What was wrong with her anyway?

Then, out of nowhere, there was music playing.

Tonks sat up quickly. He had turned on the radio in the far corner of her room. He adjusted the station with his wand until he found one that suited him.

Tonks was surprised. The song playing was one of her favorites—Unchained Melody. In her opinion, it was the best love song of all time.

"Dance with me love."

Tonks didn't need to be asked twice. She got up and walked straight over to Charlie, after pausing to quickly put on a robe, as he had done.

Charlie wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped hers around his neck. They swayed softly to the music.

_Oh my love, my darling, I've hungered for your touch_

_A long, lonely time_

_Time goes by, so slowly and time can do so much_

_Are you still mine?_

_I need your love_

_I need your love_

_God speed your love to me_

Tonks rested her head on Charlie's shoulder as the song continued, and sighed with contentment when she felt him kiss the top of her head. She closed her eyes tightly and wished with all her heart that Charlie would never leave her.

Sorry guys. I got a little writer's block, but I think everything turned out alright. The song—Unchained Melody was performed by the Righteous Brothers in like 1962 or something. It is MY favorite love song of all time, and if you've never listened to it, find a way too. The easiest would probably be to watch Ghost, the movie with Patrick Swayze and Demi Moore. It's worth watching once. Please review guys. Angel-of-vampires, I know I can count on you! Happy Holidays everyone!!


	14. Golden

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is only my property in my dreams.

Charlie opened his eyes. It was Christmas morning, and he was at Number 12, Grimmauld Place in a cold bed all alone. He hadn't been able to stay with Tonks the previous night because she'd had to work late. There was a lot of crime of Christmas Eve.

Charlie had always loved Christmas, everything about it. The sense of family he felt, the joy, the laughter, all the merry times, but he felt horrible today, and he'd only been awake for two minutes!

_I'll be leaving soon…_

He didn't want to think about it. How could he? There was nothing he could do. Going up to Tonks and saying, 'Will you marry me?' didn't seem like the best option at the moment, seeing as how they'd been together less than three weeks.

Soon Charlie would be in Romania, working with the creatures he loved, but going back to a lonely bed every night. There would be no Tonks with her hand resting on his heart as she slept, no Tonks with her quick laughter, fun energy, or soft eyes. What was he going to do without her?

_I can't keep dwelling on this. I have to face the fact that this is just a…thing. It's not a relationship and it's not a commitment of any sort. It's been the best time of my life, but that's it. All I can do now is cherish what's left of it and cope when it's over._

Charlie noticed for the first time there were two packages at the foot of his bed.

The first was unmistakably from his mum. He opened it. There was a pleasant dark green sweater with a large bright red C on the front. He smiled. Some things never changed.

The second was in a box wrapped in pink with a big gold bow. Charlie opened it.

It was a bottle of _Johnson's Magical Salve_. Guaranteed to completely heal any cuts, burns, or abrasions caused by a dragon. It was the best stuff available, and was incredibly expensive. There was a note on the inside of the box.

_**Charlie,**_

_**Thought you might need some help with those fire breathers. They can be awfully temperamental after all. Merry Christmas!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Tonks**_

Charlie felt his throat close slightly with emotion. He swallowed.

_Going to cry now, eh? Just great. What in the world has happened to me? It's just a gift._

Only it wasn't just a gift, simply because it was from Tonks. He held it in a hand for a moment before putting it back in the box and placing the box on his bed.

_I'll keep it somewhere I can always see it back in Romania._

He snorted loudly when he realized his thought.

_I should stop while I'm still a man._

Then he got angry with himself for thinking he couldn't feel sad like this. There was nothing wrong with feeling, whether it was pain or pleasure. That's part of knowing you're alive.

Charlie pulled the green sweater over his head and tugged on a clean pair of jeans.

Then he sighed. His life was going to be pure bloody hell from now on, especially at night, in his dreams.

Tonks wasn't the forgettable type.

_Tonks' Cottage:_

Tonks woke up feeling cold and distraught.

She hadn't slept well. Her sleeping pattern was getting progressively worse as Charlie's imminent departure neared.

She put on a robe over her red flannel pajamas and walked into the kitchen. She put water in the tea kettle and set it on the stove, and then she got down the milk and honey, and walked into the living room to wait for the whistle.

Tonks' eyes fell upon her Christmas tree. Around the bottom was a little more than a dozen gifts or so, from her family and friends, she was sure.

One gift in particular caught her eye. It was wrapped in shiny red paper and it had two bows, one a light blue and the other bright pink.

_What an old choice of colors._

She walked over, picked it up, and unwrapped it.

When she saw what was inside the box, she knew who the gift was from.

It was a pair of beautiful aquamarine earrings, set in white gold. She moved the box from side to side, watching them shimmer brilliantly.

Tonks noticed there was a small parchment inside the box.

_**Tonks**_

_**When I saw these I had to get them for you. The light blue gems are the exact color of your eyes, though not nearly as beautiful. I want to see you wear them today. I've been picturing how well they'd set off your hair and skin. Hope you like them. Happy Christmas.**_

_**Charlie**_

_**P.S. Hope you liked my choice of bows. Blue for your eyes and pink for your hair. I'm so clever.**_

Tonks felt the tears running down her cheeks, but she didn't wipe them away.

Charlie was the only person in the world who was able to make her cry. Since she'd become an adult, she had _**never**_ cried—until Charlie had came into her life. It was so odd.

_How unbearably sweet he is! It's almost too much to handle. Everything about him is so perfect: his actions, his words, his hands, his…_

The sound of the tea kettle whistling brought her back to reality.

She put the twinkling earrings in, and closed the box. Then, not bothering to open any of her other presents, she went to get dressed.

Tonks couldn't wait to see Charlie, and at the same time couldn't bear it. Every time she saw him, her heart ached dully in her chest, and when she thought about him leaving, the ache became so strong she couldn't breathe.

She'd promised him the other night that she would stop by at Headquarters on Christmas no matter what. It was a promise she had no intention of breaking.

The only thing breaking would be her heart, silently tearing into pieces.

_Headquarters:_

Charlie was angry. Angry like he couldn't remember every being in his life. He'd received an owl from his boss when he'd went down to breakfast.

_**Mr. Weasley**_

_**Hope you're having a Happy Christmas. Sorry to intrude upon any celebration with your family, but due to a shortage of dragon handlers during this holiday, I have to ask you to cut your time off short. I need you here by nine o'clock in the morning. Sorry for the inconvenience, but it's out of my hands.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Jackson O'Toole**_

_**Head of Dragon Department**_

_**Ministry of Magic**_

_**Romania**_

He'd read it a few times to be sure he wasn't hallucinating, and each time he had felt more rage swelling inside him.

He'd happily murder a Mr. Jackson O'Toole should he see him in person anytime soon.

Then Charlie had left the kitchen without eating his breakfast, and walked to the third floor sitting room—the same place him and Tonks always came to talk when she was here.

_I have to leave tomorrow! I shouldn't be leaving until Sunday, four bleeding, buggering days away! Why in the world does this have to happen now? Why NOW?_

Charlie sank to the sofa, feeling thoroughly miserable. Suddenly, the anger and rage left him, leaving only sadness and a slight ache in his chest behind.

_Maybe this is for the best. I have to leave anyway, and all this pretending like I don't when I'm with Tonks is fair to killing me. It's not doing either of us any good. If anything, it's just adding to the pain I'm going to feel._

Charlie sighed. Part of him hoped Tonks wouldn't feel any pain at his departure because he loved her and didn't want her hurting, but the bigger, more selfish part of him wanted her to hurt, because that would mean she cared for him.

_You've sunk really low Charlie Weasley. You want the poor girl to be in pain?_

Charlie's head sank to his hands. He briefly entertained the thought that Tonks loved him too.

_So what if she does. That's great and all, but in case you've forgotten, you live and work in Romania. There's no apparating that kind of a distance twice a day. Once every few months leaves me nearly puking, but twice a day? I'd be so ill I wouldn't know where the hell I was, so it wouldn't matter anyway._

Charlie groaned softly in frustration. Why did it have to be this way? Was this some kind of sign that he and Tonks weren't meant to be together?

_I hope she loves me. No I don't. I don't want her hurting and I don't want to know that she loves me, because if she does, leaving her would be damn near impossible. It would take every ounce of will power I possess and even then I'd probably need to borrow some more._

Charlie was on the verge of tears, but he didn't permit them to fall. He simply sat there, head in hands, stewing in his misery.

_Christmas Evening:_

Charlie had told his mum and the rest of the family about his owl. They were disappointed, but knew nothing could be done about it. His mum had started crying, and he had tried to comfort her, but to no avail.

All the presents had been opened, the general Christmas hysteria had calmed, and supper had been eaten. It had been a fine meal, but Charlie couldn't really taste anything. Everything had seemed bland.

He kept waiting for the doorbell to sound, waiting for the time when he'd have to tell Tonks he was leaving even sooner than they'd thought.

Just then, he heard the faint sounds of chains rattling.

Charlie's jumped to attention. "I'll see to it mum," was all he said as he rushed out the kitchen door.

Luckily, he didn't see a knowing look pass between Molly, Arthur, and Sirius.

Charlie was halfway down the hall when the door opened to reveal a stunningly dressed Tonks. She was clad in an expensive black dress cloak and underneath it was a blue dress that was a little low cut and set Charlie's heart to pounding. She had on blue high heels, glitter lipstick, and her nails were a champagne color that glowed. The earrings he'd bought her winked at him from her ears. She looked like an odd combination of an alluring siren and a sweet child.

She smiled at him as she shut the door behind her and tugged off her cloak. Charlie could see the outline of her breasts, waist, and hips. He swallowed hard.

"Hi Charlie."

"Hi Tonks."

She walked towards him, and then he pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

He hugged her tightly, as though his life depended on the fact that his arms were around her body, and she returned the hug just as fiercely.

Then she looked up at him, through shiny, slightly moist eyes.

"I really liked your present, and so I decided to make it a theme."

Charlie kept his arms wrapped around her. "I can see that. It's beautiful Tonks. You're beautiful, so damn beautiful that when I look at you it's all I can do to breathe normally."

Tonks flung her arms around his neck and hugged him again. She wasn't sure, but she thought she could feel sorrow coming off of him in waves. She wondered at it.

_Why is he so sad??_

She had no idea, so she just kept hugging him.

"Tonks, I want you stay right here for a minute, okay? I'll be right back. Don't move."

"Okay."

Then he left, first going into the kitchen for a few minutes, then coming back out and going up the stairs.

Tonks breath came in on a gasp.

There was a suitcase and cloak resting at the bottom of the stairs. She'd spotted it as she'd been watching Charlie ascend them.

He was still in her sight, hadn't even passed the first corner, but when she opened her mouth to question him, no sound would come out.

_He can't be leaving! He's staying until Sunday. There's no way!!!_

But somehow, she knew that he was. He was leaving her here, alone in London, to go back to Romania and work with the dragons.

Tonks felt as though an ice cold fist had tightly gripped her heart. Her breathing became shallow. This couldn't be happening.

_But didn't I know it would happen all along? What does it matter if it's a few days before it was supposed to be? He would still be leaving, no matter what day. Does four days make that big a difference?_

YES BY GOD!!! Four days made a huge difference, at least to her, because four more days with Charlie would be days well spent, with her loving him, him holding her and laughing with her, laying with her and speaking tenderly in her ear in the aftermath of the passion they shared.

This couldn't be happening. Tonks felt dizzy and desperate. She felt pain ripping through her, all the way to her soul. She felt as though she'd been thrown across the hallway, hit the wall, and broke into a million tiny pieces.

_Get a grip girl!!! Don't do this to yourself. It's not even been three bloody weeks! You need to just say goodbye and deal with it!!_

Could she do that? Could she put on a front and smile and lightly say, 'Thanks for the good times?' She didn't know if she could do anything at all when she could hardly breathe.

The sound of someone descending the stairs made her Tonks look up. Charlie was coming and in his hand he carried a black box topped with the brightest, most glittery gold bow she'd ever seen. It nearly made her eyes water.

"Who's leaving Charlie?" she asked, struggling to keep her voice calm.

"I am. My superior sent me an owl this morning saying he was short handed, and that they need me there in the morning."

"And you're going now, on Christmas? Why not wait until the morning?"

Charlie closed his eyes. He had a pained expression on his face.

"It doesn't really matter whether or not it's this evening or tomorrow morning, does it? Leaving is leaving."

His voice had been harder than he'd intended it to be. Tonks recoiled slightly. Her defenses went up.

"Yes, I suppose it is." She said it in a voice that was as cold as ice.

Charlie looked up, into her eyes.

"Don't do this Tonks. Don't put distance between us. I didn't mean to act as though I'm glad to be leaving. I hate that I'm leaving."

_Then why are you leaving?_ She wanted to scream it at him, but couldn't bring herself to do it, for it was entirely unfair to him. He'd done nothing wrong.

Instead she gathered her courage. "Why do you hate that you're leaving Charlie?"

"Well, you know, it's Christmas and I'd like to be with my family."

Tonks quick laugh was brittle. "Of course. Is that the only reason?"

Charlie looked at Tonks, surprised by the venom she was showing him. Was it hurt that was causing her to act his way?

He wanted to show her venom too. Didn't she know that he loved her? Couldn't she feel it when he was inside her, when he held her, when he kissed her and looked into her eyes so deeply?

"Yes, I suppose it is." His voice was hard as rock. This time, deliberately.

She flew at him, fists flying. "You bastard!"

Because he heard her voice break, he didn't dodge the blows she sent his way, and when he didn't defend himself or back away, Tonks reigned in on her temper, barely.

"How can you do this? HOW? How can you do this and act so cruel?"

"How can I do what Tonks? You knew I was leaving when this whole thing got started. You knew the facts. You're here; I'm in Romania, black and white, plain and simple. You invited me into your body and into your life anyway. That's not my fault."

Tonks' anger abated. "You're right." She smiled sadly, so sadly that it made Charlie's heart shatter into tiny bits.

When she spoke again, her voice was quivery but sure. "Well then Charlie, I suppose we need to say goodbye. I just want you to know that I wouldn't trade these past weeks for anything the world has to offer. It's been so incredibly amazing that I still can't believe any of it actually happened."

Charlie closed his eyes. It was hard looking into hers because they were so filled up with quiet grief.

"You made me feel…every thing. It was real and true and sensational and I thank you for all of it."

At these words, Charlie's heart pounded fast. He'd made her feel everything? Did that include love? He wanted to ask her so badly, but he just couldn't make himself do it.

_Coward!_

Charlie ignored the voice in his head.

"Listen Tonks, you made me feel everything too. It was fantastic, warm and sensual and happy. I've been lonely for years and with you I felt connected, whole, like I'd never be lonely again. And I thank _**you**_ for that."

They smiled at each other.

But Tonks was waging a war inside of herself.

_Tell him! Tell him the truth! No don't!! You'll just be opening yourself up to even more pain! Is that what you want?_

Charlie walked over and got his cloak, put it on, then picked up his suitcase. He still carried that gift in his hand.

_Oh God, oh God!!! He's leaving, right now! I may see him, but he'll never hold or kiss me again. We'll never again talk into the wee hours of the night or dance in our robes or walk holding hands with the snow falling. This is it!_

Charlie held out the gift for her. "Here Tonks, it's for you. Just, don't open it until I'm gone, okay?"

She nodded mutely and took the gift.

Before she could stop herself, Tonks lunged into his arms, making him drop his suitcase and wand.

They held onto each other so tight that they couldn't breathe. Their mouths met urgently in a kiss that was wild and desperate and filled with a longing for the impossible.

When Tonks knew she could make him stay no longer, she let him go. Silently she picked up his suitcase and wand, and held them out to him.

Charlie took them from her. He studied her face. Her eyes were glowing with pain and her lips were red and puffy from their urgent embrace.

Charlie felt pain tear through him, suffocating him.

"Bye Tonks."

"What about your family?"

"I already said goodbye to them earlier, before I went upstairs to get your gift."

"Oh, well, bye then." Her voice was almost inaudible.

As she saw him walking to the door, she felt a sense of such panic and desperation that she blurted it out before she could even think.

"I love you Charlie."

She paused, not even breathing, watching him and waiting for his reply.

He turned and looked into her eyes, and she would have sworn that there were tears in his. He seemed to struggle with himself for several moments before saying brokenly, "I'm so sorry Tonks."

With that, he turned and walked out the door, leaving her all alone. She felt numb, she couldn't feel.

She looked down. The bright gold present was still clutched tightly in her right hand. Tonks opened it.

Her breath came in on a sharp cry of pain and pleasure.

She took the book out with hands that were trembling so much that she almost dropped it.

It was _Golden_. Her favorite story, the one that made her cry every time she read it, the one that she'd been trying to find for ages but couldn't. She pressed it to her heart, and she was no longer numb. She felt. She felt pain and cold misery cutting her soul into shreds.

Distantly, Tonks felt the tears streaming down her face as she sank to the floor, grieving for a love that she had only just gained, but had already lost.

**Guys please don't hate me too much, and do not panic! This is NOT the last chapter, so you can calm down. I tried to make it really real and painful because that's how it would be if two people were really in love and one had to leave, right? Hope you liked it, well not liked it I suppose, but I hope you thought it was well-written at least. Happy Holidays!**


	15. Put Faith in Love

Disclaimer: Harry Potter er ikke min eiendom. Harry Potter is niet mijn eigendom. 哈里·波特不是我的财产。Гарри Поттер не моя собственность.

Tonks felt foolish. That night as she lay there in bed, she still couldn't believe that she had told Charlie that she loved him.

_You idiot! Stupid, stupid, stupid!!! Do you never use your brain? It's a wonder it still functions at all._

Tonks sobbed some more. She had been crying steadily for hours. She glanced at the clock. It was two in the morning.

Tonks didn't feel stupid so much that she had said, 'I love you' to Charlie, but that she had actually thought it might make a difference in whether or not he stayed. She had hoped beyond hope that her panicked confession would have stopped him walking out that door.

It hadn't.

Tonks still remembered the look on his face. He had looked distraught, pained, like he was hurting as much as she was, but all he had said was, 'I'm so sorry Tonks.'

_Sorry for what? Crushing my heart? My dreams? Sorry for making me ache this way? What exactly are you sorry for Charlie?_

She wanted to know so badly.

She was afraid she did know. She was afraid that if he had specified his remorse it would have been the one statement she most feared to hear.

_I'm so sorry that I don't love you Tonks. _

Tonks wiped her eyes. They were red and swollen, her whole face was puffy, and her head pounded painfully from the strain she putting on it by constantly crying.

_How can you expect him to love you? You two were in each other's lives for not even three blistering weeks??!! Love doesn't just turn on like a faucet or a stove. Love needs to develop._

Then why had it 'turned on' so quickly for her? Tonks felt scared at how quickly she had fallen in love, but she couldn't help how she felt. She did love Charlie, and timelines didn't matter to her.

_It doesn't really matter now anyway, does it? Charlie's in Romania and I'm here. It's over._

But as Tonks thought this, something inside her rebelled savagely. Dammit! She loved Charlie!

_Love is something that comes around once in a lifetime, if someone is lucky. I know I've never really been in love before, but what does it matter? It such a strong feeling that anyone could recognize it. How can I go back to my life as normal and pretend that Charlie and I never shared the things we did? How?_

Part of Tonks just couldn't admit that she would never be with Charlie again, but Tonks was a very sensible woman, and she knew the truth, in her heart.

_We'll never be together again. I'll have to learn to live with the pain, and maybe, just maybe, it will lessen eventually._

With that thought, Tonks fell into a restless sleep.

_Dragon Handlers' Dormitories—Romania:_

Charlie tossed and turned in his bedroom. He looked over at his nightstand for what must have been the hundredth time. On it set the bottle of salve Tonks had given him.

Every time he looked at it or thought her name or pictured her face, his whole body clenched.

_She loves me! Tonks actually loves me!!_

He couldn't believe it. Ever since he had first admitted his feelings to himself, he had been dreaming at night for Tonks to return those feelings, but to what result?

_She loves me, but that doesn't solve anything. We're practically a world apart. I'll savor and cherish the fact that she loves me for the rest of my life, but I'll still have to get on with everything. It won't do for me to dwell on this because I can't change it, no matter how much I'd love to._

Charlie had never realized that so much pain came with truly loving someone.

_When you love someone, it hurts. Someone who you truly care for can hurt you, while other people can't. If I didn't love Tonks I wouldn't be so tense or torn apart right now._

Love and pain were intertwined to an extent. Luckily for most people, the love and goodness outweighed the pain.

Not so for Charlie.

_What the hell am I going to do? Just pretend that I'm fine? Pretend like I never kissed her, tasted her flavors? Like I never kissed the top of her head or held her tight against me? How can I do that? Act like I never sank into her, into a pleasure so full of love and promise and wonder that it did and still does take my breath? I don't think it's possible._

Charlie switched positions, trying to get comfortable.

He would have to pretend, he would have to act. It would be easy enough to do, here in Romania. None of his colleagues even knew Tonks existed. He could do it when he wrote his mother, father, brothers, and sister.

But could he do it with himself?

_I suppose I can, during the day at least. But what about at night, when I'm all alone with my thoughts and feelings? Can I deny what I truly feel to relax enough to even fall asleep?_

Charlie doubted it.

He gave a gruff sigh. There would be no sleep tonight, nor for many nights, he feared.

_A Week Later—Romania:_

"Dammit Charlie!!! What the devil are you thinking?"

Charlie reared back, out of the dragon's reach. They had been moving the dragon to its new colony, and he was the lead handler, which meant that he was at the very front of the dragon's body. He was the most experienced man on the team, which is why he was in the most danger.

The most experienced man on the team had just dropped the rope he had been supposed to be holding securely. The dragon's strength was so great that even just the little bit of give that the rope kept the dragon from having had been enough for it to rear up, and over power most of the other handlers.

Charlie cursed swiftly in English and Romanian as he fought to bring the huge animal back under control.

It took every bit of energy that he had, and when it was done, all of handlers on his team decided they were done for the day, as it was already evening time.

"Charlie, mate, what's going on?"

The question came from Jeff Davenport, his closest thing to a friend here and the person who had screamed the question at him earlier. He was also the only fellow Brit around, except for the actual Head of Dragon Department, who none of the handlers saw very much.

"Nothing Jeff. I've just been tired. Haven't been sleeping well lately."

Jeff surveyed Charlie critically. He had shadows under his eyes and was very pale. He looked like he'd lost weight and his eyes had a dull hue to them, as if he wasn't focusing on anything, except maybe something in his own mind.

Jeff had never seen Charlie look this way before.

"Whatever you say, man, but it doesn't look to me like sleep is the only problem. Listen I've got to go, Calina is waiting for me at the restaurant, but if you decide you want to talk about 'nothing,' I'll be here to listen, alright?"

"Alright."

Charlie was envious of Jeff. Calina was his fiancé. She was a native Romanian, beautiful with dark brown eyes and waist-length hair that looked like melted chocolate. She was sweet and intelligent and good-natured. She was also a dragon handler, but on a different team.

Charlie would gladly switch places with Jeff if Calina would turn into Tonks. Jeff had everything right here with him. He was far away from the terrors of Voldemort, he would be married soon, and he and Calina could start a family. Sweet and simple.

_Why can't it be that way for Tonks and me?_

Charlie sighed and headed back to double check everything in the colonies. Things were fine. He decided to head back to his dormitory.

The whole denying his feelings things hadn't worked—period. So he just dealt with the pain and prayed that it would ease up on him, because he didn't think his heart could stand it much longer.

Charlie was shocked when he walked into his apartment's living room and saw his mother standing there.

"Mum, what on earth are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see my baby."

"Mum, get real. You don't just come to Romania to see someone, no matter how much you love them. I'm not stupid."

Molly sighed. "How much do you love dragons, Charlie?"

Charlie blinked. What did this have to do with anything?

"I love working with them, but I suppose I could live without them if I had to."

At this Molly beamed, which only added to Charlie's confusion.

"Mum, what's going on?"

"Nothing Charlie. Just listen. I know what happened between you and Tonks, and you can wipe that look off your face because Tonks didn't tell me, I just know. Mother's have intuition. It's our greatest tool. I've known that you and Tonks were perfect for each other since I first met the girl, or woman, I should say."

Charlie couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Mum, listen. None of what you're saying really matters because my work is here and Tonks' is in London."

"Nothing other than what I'm saying matters more, Charlie Weasley, so you'd better hush young man, and let me finish."

Charlie resigned himself to listen to whatever his mother was going to say. He sat down on the small sofa.

"Now then. Charlie I want you to know something, darling. Love isn't a thing that we are given a bunch of chances to have. It's precious and it's rare. It's not something ever to be squandered on foolishness or circumstances. If you find someone who you love and who loves you, loving that person and building a life with them should be your first priority."

Charlie opened his mouth to speak, but Molly held up a hand to silence him.

"Why is it that you left? You can live without the dragons and the dragons can live without you, so why did you leave a wonderful woman whom you know loves you deeply? I know there's a reason Charlie, and I want to hear it."

Charlie was on the verge of tears. His mother was absolutely right. There was a reason, and he hadn't allowed himself to admit it until now.

"I'm afraid mum. I'm of leaving behind the only career I've ever had and moving to London to be with a woman who I've been in love with for less than a month. It's so unsettling. What if something goes wrong? What if it turns out not to be true love? What if everything crumbles right out from under our feet?"

Molly looked at her second son. His eyes were full of such misery that she walked over to him, sat down, and placed an arm around his shoulders.

"Son, I know what is bothering you more than anything is the fact that you fell in love with Tonks so fast. I understand your need for questioning and doubting it, so go ahead. When you get finished, though, you'll realize that the love you feel is strong and real, and that you can put faith in it. It is unsettling to feel so much for another person, and I can assure that not everything will go 'right.' Nothing ever does. Love isn't easy, Charlie, but it's not so hard either as you're thinking either."

She kissed him on the cheek, and he hugged her tightly. He didn't know what to say.

"Listen to me Charlie, because if you don't, you're going to regret it every single day for the rest of your life. You and Tonks were meant for each other. I know that you can feel it when you close your eyes. You can feel it in your own heartbeat, in the expansion of your lungs as you breathe. It's the same for anyone who's truly in love. You have to trust it, dear. You have to be willing to say, 'I'm willing to put faith in this and risk everything because of love.' It's not an easy thing to do, especially for you, Charlie, because you tend to not put faith in a number of things."

Molly kissed his other cheek, and then she hugged him.

"I'm leaving now, son. Just remember this, if you don't remember anything else out of what I've told you. The things that frighten us are almost always the most worth our time."

Without another word, she left the little apartment.

_Mum's right. The only reason I'm so afraid is that it happened so quick. I've been terrified of leaving everything I've worked toward for something that happened in three weeks' time. It brings me out of my comfort zone. Men aren't good at putting faith in things we can't see—things like love._

He didn't know what to do. He felt such pain at not having Tonks in his life, but he was still afraid of risking it all.

Charlie put his head in his hands and wept like a child.

_Two Weeks Later, Auror Office, Ministry of Magic, London:_

Tonks was sitting by herself. It six o'clock and everyone in the Auror Office except her had already left for home. She had no desire to.

She felt as though everything had lost its purpose. She felt as though the sun had dulled, as though everything was gray and sad and pointless.

She'd never been more miserable in her life, but she was doing everything in her power to hide it from the people who cared for her.

Molly had been talking with her a lot, mainly through owls. Tonks only went to Headquarters now if she had to for a meeting.

Though Molly had never said anything, Tonks got the feeling that she knew exactly what was going on. Tonks let it stay silent. She really didn't feel up to talking about it or answering any questions.

_Why is it that I feel so alone?_

Before she had been with Charlie, she hadn't been lonely, or at least, she hadn't noticed that she was.

Now she felt so awfully alone. She was as solitary as it could get.

Tonks opened up the top right drawer of her desk. There lay the copy of _Golden_ Charlie had bought for her. Each day, she brought it to work with her and kept in her desk, and each night she took it home and read it.

It was ridiculous, she knew, but it was he favorite book, and that combined with the fact that Charlie had given it to her gave it special precedence.

Reading that book was the only thing that had made the past three weeks bearable. Somehow she found comfort in the pages.

She sat the book on her desktop and stared at it.

_I wonder what Charlie's doing right now? Probably eating supper._

Tonks sighed. She hadn't eaten a lot lately. She forced herself to eat one meal a day, but other than that, she didn't even think about food.

_Does Charlie ever think about me? I wonder if I ever just 'pop' into his mind? Has he already completely forgotten everything that happened between us? Oh God, I hope not…_

Tonks laid her head down on top of the book, and felt tears sting the backs of her eyes.

She groaned with frustration. She was so sick of crying that she couldn't see straight. Her face was constantly a mess because of it. She had shadows under her eyes due to the fact that she could never sleep for more than an hour. Her hair had turned brown and would not change back to its bubblegum pink.

_Damn Charlie Weasley! I'll never be normal again. I'll never just be Tonks again. What am I going to do?_

Tears were streaming down her face now, and she sat up so that she wouldn't get the book wet.

Tonks looked out the window at the simulated weather. It was odd that the sun was shining so brightly at a little after six, but she didn't really care.

The sound of the Auror Office door opening had her swiveling around in her chair.

Just in front of the door, standing there with an odd expression on his face, was Charlie Weasley.

Tonks hurriedly wiped her tears away.

"Hi Tonks."

"Hi Charlie."

Charlie moved closer and sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. She saw his gaze flicker over the book on her desktop.

He didn't comment on it.

She also saw his gaze fix on her brown hair. He seemed to be confused by it, but she wasn't going to explain by saying that it was because he didn't love her. Pathetic.

"What are you doing here Charlie? You're supposed to be working in Romania, remember?"

She had to struggle to keep her voice neutral, because all she wanted to do was screech and throw her arms around him, hug him tight, and never ever let go.

"Yes, I know I'm supposed to be in Romania, Tonks. But I felt that we had some unfinished business."

Tonks heart leapt.

_He thinks we have unfinished business? Like what?_

"Really? What do you mean?"

"Well, you said something before I left a few weeks ago, and I don't believe I responded properly."

Tonks didn't dare breathe. She was afraid it would break the magic of whatever was happening.

Charlie walked over and took her hands. He brought her to her feet.

"Nymphadora Tonks, I love you."

Tonks cried out and threw her arms around him, more tears now falling from her eyes, but these were tears of joy.

He drew her away from him for a moment.

"Tonks I know I need to explain, so I'm going to. You deserve an explanation. First of all, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for leaving you these past weeks; I can't imagine how it must have been for you."

Tonks sobbed as he said this. It had been awful with him gone and away from her, for what she had thought was forever.

"Second of all, I'm sorry for why I left. I was afraid of what I felt for you Tonks. I was afraid that it wasn't real because of how quickly it all happened. I just couldn't stop thinking that it couldn't be legitimate, and I was terrified of leaving everything in Romania for something that might fall apart right in front of me."

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Then mum came to see me at work. She said all of these amazing things that were completely true. She helped me to see everything clearly. Mum said that she understood my need to doubt our love but she also said that when I was through doubting, I would see how real it was. She was so right Tonks. Once I doubted and then doubted some more, I realized that the love I feel for you is nothing short of raw and real and strong and true."

Tonks sobbed again.

"Mum also said that love isn't easy and that it's far from perfect, but if I put faith into it, everything would work out. And so, Tonks, my love, I apologize most of all for the hell I put us through these past weeks all because I couldn't put faith where it needs most to be."

Tonks flung herself into his arms again, holding him so tightly he could barley squeeze air out of his lungs.

Charlie continued to speak as he held her against him.

"Tonks, I love you. I want you to know how much braver than me you are. You were willing to put it all on the line, to risk everything for the love you felt for me, from the beginning, even though you were just as scared as I was. That's something to be proud of, little one."

Tonks laughed. Suddenly, without preamble, her hair turned its usual shade of pink again. She didn't notice the change, but Charlie did.

"Tonks, your hair is pink again."

Tonks laughed some more. "It is? Great! I hate that stupid brown!"

Charlie was still confused. "Why was your hair brown then? Don't you control it?"

Tonks looked at him, straight in the eyes. "You sir, are the reason that my hair was brown. Due to the emotional shock of me thinking you didn't love me, I had trouble with my metamorphmaging."

Charlie was surprised that him leaving had such an effect on her. He felt horribly guilty.

"Tonks, love, I'm so sorry. I should never have left."

"It's alright boy-o. You're forgiven. As long as you don't leave again."

Charlie laughed. "I won't be leaving again. I promise."

Then, keeping his eyes steady on hers, he reached into his pocket and drew out a small jewelry box.

Tonks' heart quit beating for a few moments.

Charlie spoke. "I want you to know that I'll never again leave you. I'll be with you no matter what, no matter how imperfect or hard or anything else that things might be, we'll be right there, sticking it out together. I also want you to know that I quit my job in Romania and have been given a position in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, as some very interesting things go on in that department. So, I'll be here in London. Most of all, however, I want you to know that I love you. And now Tonks, I'd like to know something. Will you be my wife?"

He opened the box. Tonks' breath came in on a gasp of surprise and pleasure.

The ring was white gold. The middle stone was a one carat aquamarine. On each side of it was a half carat pink sapphire.

Charlie laughed at the look on her face. "Oh, you know I had to. Blue for your eyes and pink for your hair. Two of my favorite things about you darling, though I have to admit, I love everything about you."

Tonks laughed. "Charlie, it's so perfect."

"Does that mean you'll marry me?"

"Yes."

Charlie took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Tonks' finger. It glowed in the light of the room.

Tonks smiled at how good she felt. "I'll have to put my earrings in when we get home."

"When we get home?" Charlie asked, feigning surprise.

"Well, of course you're going to come and live with me in the cottage until the wedding, and then maybe after a while we can think about finding a bigger place."

"For our family, of course?"

"Why, of course," Tonks said with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"And just how many children do you have in mind, Tonks?"

"Oh, I don't know. As many as we can handle, I suppose."

Charlie became serious. "Will you give me a daughter just like you?"

Tonks kissed him gently and whispered against his lips, "I'll certainly try."

_Same Time—Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix:_

Molly had just served everyone bowls of her seafood stew when she heard the front door chains unhinging themselves. She went to see who it was.

There were a few people eating with them. Together it was Molly, Arthur, Sirius, Remus, Bill, Mundungus, and Kingsley.

When Molly got through the kitchen door and saw her son Charlie and Tonks walking towards her, hand in hand, she started crying immediately.

"Hello mum," Charlie said brightly.

"Hello dear."

"Hello Molly," Tonks said brightly.

"Hello dear."

Suddenly, they all laughed out loud.

Tonks spoke next. "We just wanted to say thank you Molly. You helped us both to see what we needed to see."

"You're most welcome sweeties. Now come on into the kitchen and get something to eat."

Tonks and Charlie followed Molly into the kitchen and sat down beside each other in space between Sirius and Bill.

Everyone was surprised to see Charlie, and so Charlie stood up. He pulled Tonks to her feet beside him.

"Listen up, guys! Tonks and I have an announcement to make. We're going to be married!"

Everyone stood up and cheered. Sirius hugged his cousin tightly, and Bill thumped his brother on the back.

Remus, Dung, and Kingsley offered their congratulations.

Molly was still crying and hugging her husband closely.

"Isn't it wonderful?" she asked him as she wiped her eyes. "Charlie loves Tonks!"

**This is not the last chapter! There will be one more. It will be a flash-forward. Will Charlie's dream come true? You'll find out. I hope you liked how things went. Please review, guys! I'm begging here. Oh, by the way, my disclaimer states 'Harry Potter is not my property' in Norwegian, Dutch, Chinese, and Russian respectively. Happy Holidays!**


	16. Epilogue: Love & Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and if I did, Sirius, Hedwig, Tonks, Remus, Fred, and Dobby would still be alive. May they all rest in peace.

Charlie apparated home after a long day at work. It was a beautiful summer evening, with the sun still shining and the air warm and slightly balmy.

His home, charmingly old and elegant, was decorated both inside and out for a party.

Charlie glanced down at his watch make double sure that he wasn't late.

It was six. He still had a half hour before the party started.

He was glad the whole family was coming over: mum, dad, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Penelope, Fred, Angelina, George, Padma, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry.

Plus Victoire, Percival and Penny (Percy and Penelope's children), Ariel (Fred and Angelina's four year old), and Jamie and Jessie (both girls—George and Padma's two year old twins).

Silently, Charlie was grateful that neither Ron and Hermione nor Harry and Ginny had children yet. It was a little too much to take.

He knew it would happen though. More children were joining the Weasley Clan every year. Angelina was five month's pregnant now, and he had heard Tonks and Hermione whispering the other day about 'Penelope' and 'expecting.'

Charlie smiled as he walked through the front door. It was chaotic, but he loved every moment of it.

"Daddy! You're home!!! What took you so long?!" This demanding question was asked by a boy of about four who was a spitting image of Charlie himself.

"I had a lot of work to do today Sebastian, but I'm home now. Doesn't that count?" Charlie asked the boy with a charming smile.

The little boy sighed seriously. "I suppose it counts for something."

Then he yelled out through the house, "Mummy! Garrick! Daddy's home! Get Chloe and come here!"

There was noise coming from the kitchen, and the sound of running feet.

A little boy of six or so burst into the room like a silver bullet and lunged at Charlie, who nearly lost his footing and fell to the ground.

Charlie picked the boy up and lifted him over his head, laughing. "Garrick, I take it your happy to see me son?"

"Yes, daddy. I'm always happy when you and mummy get home!"

"Ah, yes, and I take it your mummy is already home then?" Charlie knew full well that his wife hadn't worked that day, but he played ignorant in order to tease his oldest son.

"Mummy didn't go to work today daddy. She stayed here and grandma came over to help us all get ready for Chloe's birthday party, remember?"

"Aha! Now I remember. It must've slipped my mind."

Garrick giggled at his father. "You're silly daddy."

"Yes, I most certainly am," Charlie said agreeably.

"Yes, you most certainly are," another voice agreed from behind him.

Charlie quickly turned and saw his wife standing in the doorway that led to the kitchen, holding there daughter Chloe on her hip.

"Hi Tonks."

"Hi Charlie."

Charlie put Garrick down and walked over to Tonks. He kissed her, and then he took Chloe from her arms.

"Dada!" Chloe said excitedly.

"Hi there Chloe! How's my big girl? One year old today, I can't believe it! Is it true boys? Is your sister really a year old?"

Garrick and Sebastian laughed at their dad.

"Today's Chloe's birthday daddy! Don't you know that?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh, right. Another thing that must've slipped my mind today."

Tonks hit him playfully on the arm. "Your brain seems to be having a rough time, love."

Charlie continued tickling Chloe's tummy, but looked into Tonks' eyes.

"My brain always has a rough time working around you, little one."

Tonks ignored the shiver that traveled down her spine at her husband's words. Her children were in the room, after all.

"Really now? So that's the reason why you can't do dishes when I'm at home with you. My beauty makes it impossible to concentrate, right?"

Molly had come into the room, and when she heard Tonks' words, she burst out laughing.

Charlie scowled. "I do dishes."

Tonks laughed. "Only when I pull my wand on you."

Charlie tried to fight back a smile, but it didn't work.

"Come on with grandma now kids!" Molly said to the two boys, who were presently trying to kill each other over the toy broom Garrick had gotten a few days before.

"Garrick Landon! Sebastian Finn! That's enough!" Tonks' sharp voice stopped the boys fighting at once.

Tonks continued. "You will behave at your sister's party, won't you?"

"Yes, mum," both boys said sheepishly.

Then without another word, they followed Molly into the kitchen.

Tonks walked over to Charlie and they hugged each other, with Chloe squeezed comfortably in between.

Chloe's hair had just turned from the same red as her father's to a bright, lime green.

Charlie laughed. "When is her hair going to stop changing spontaneously?"

Tonks smiled. "It'll change according to her mood and emotions for the rest of her life; you know that, but she'll be able to control it when she gets to be about five or so."

"Do you remember when I asked you to give me a daughter just like you?"

"Of course."

"You did it. You did it wonderfully."

Tonks' eyes misted a little. "Sometimes, Charlie Weasley, your sweetness is too much for me to bear."

"And sometimes, Nymphadora Tonks Weasley, your stubbornness and sensibility are too much for me to bear, but I deal with it."

Tonks laughed. "Fair enough, I suppose."

Chloe tugged on one of Charlie's ears and giggled he pretended it had hurt him.

"Dada, Dada!" she cried happily.

"Alright now, boy-o. We need to get out to the back yard. The whole family will be here any minute."

"In another second. First, I'd like to kiss my wife."

Tonks laughed. "Didn't you just kiss me when I walked in here?"

Charlie smiled devilishly. "Okay then. I'd like to _**really**_ kiss my wife."

Charlie gently set Chloe down on the floor, where she crawled happily and quickly over to pick up her favorite teddy bear.

Charlie enveloped Tonks in his arms and kissed her deeply.

They stood there, hugged close together, for several moments, kissing passionately and feeling wonderful to just be together, in their home, with their family—knowing nothing would ever separate them from each other. Not ever again.

Tonks broke free and said, "Enough, you devil. We do have a baby girl's birthday party to host, remember?"

She didn't wait for an answer. She simply walked over, picked up Chloe, and walked into the kitchen, presumably to go out back into the yard.

Before she exited the door, though, she threw a look over her shoulder that said, "We'll have fun later, but only if you behave for now."

He gave her a look right back that said, "I won't behave until we have fun."

But Tonks just laughed and walked through the door.

Charlie smiled and followed his wife and daughter.

_One Hour Later:_

Everyone had eaten the wonderful birthday supper that Tonks and Molly had prepared.

The sun was setting swiftly, leaving the sky alight with fabulous golds and pinks and blues.

Tonks conjured two dozen small candles with her wand, made them float about teen feet above the table, and lit them.

Everyone sat, looking on, as Chloe (still covered in birthday cake and sticky pumpkin juice—her hair now the color of molten copper) tore little bits and pieces of wrapping paper off her presents. Charlie and Tonks ended up doing most of the unwrapping.

Chloe got more than a dozen presents, including a stuffed Cornish pixie from Fred and Angelina, a lacy, cute little pink dress that Molly had stitched herself, a pair of tiny aquamarine earrings from Andromeda and Remus, and a set of colorful and decorative hair ribbons from Ron and Hermione.

"You can put a new one in each time her hair changes, Tonks," Hermione had said with a grin.

The children played in the back yard with the candlelight glowing softly around them. While they played, Tonks, Ginny, Hermione, Penelope, and Padma all cleared away the dinner dishes and took Chloe's new presents up to her nursery.

When they finished and came back outside, the children were still playing with the boys, Andromeda, and Molly still looking on.

Soon after, everyone got ready to head home.

"Still coming to Sunday supper, dears?" Molly asked as she and Arthur kissed Garrick, Sebastian and Chloe goodbye.

"We'll be there Molly," Tonks said as she kissed the older woman on the cheek and gave Arthur a hug.

Once everyone was gone, Charlie and Tonks split up their duties.

Charlie made sure Garrick and Sebastian got bathed while Tonks put on Chloe's pajamas and rocked her to sleep.

Just as she was laying Chloe in her crib, she heard the nursery door open.

"Are the boys asleep?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. They were worn out after the party and playing around like they did."

"Chloe was worn out too. She went right to sleep."

They both looked down at their sleeping daughter, whose hair was now navy blue, the color it always turned while she slept.

Charlie took Tonks' hand, and they tip-toed from the room, shutting the door carefully behind them.

Once they got into their bedroom and shut their own door, Charlie murmured, "So are you worn out, Tonks?"

Tonks smiled at her husband. Even in the dark, he could see it.

"Come hither, my love, and you shall see."

Tonks moaned as she always did when her husband's hands ran over her body.

When the kids had started coming, they had put silencing charms on their bedroom.

Charlie's hands against her hands were masculine, slightly hard, and familiar. The familiarity they shared with each other's bodies after six years of marriage was not dull in the least. It was all the more arousing because they knew what pleased each other, where to tease, where to touch. It was magical and it filled them both with love.

Tonks shoved Charlie back until he fell onto the bed.

She moved down his body. His breath hissed out from between his teeth when she sucked on the sensitive skin right below his navel.

Charlie closed his eyes and groaned throatily when he felt her mouth close around him.

He thought he'd die from the pleasure she gave him. The pleasure they gave each other. It was so intense that it always left both of them dazed.

When Charlie could take no more, he grabbed Tonks arms and pulled her up so that she was straddling him.

With one movement of her hips, she took them both upward, into an exquisite world of mind-bending pleasure that was all their own—for they only felt it in each other's arms.

Later, when they could speak again, and they lay tangled amongst the sheets, Tonks spoke.

"I'm pregnant Charlie."

Charlie experienced the same breathless, insanely happy feeling he had felt the other three times at hearing the same news.

"You sure?"

"Yes, and I'm quite happy about it, but I think this will be the last one."

"Now Tonks, we can't say that. Who knows? Maybe we'll have ten."

Tonks hit him on the chest. "You're delusional."

Charlie laughed richly and pulled her against him again.

_Yeah. More kids get added to the Weasley Clan every year. It looks like it's our turn to do the adding again. _

They fell asleep that way, in each others arms, and expecting another new life to be added to the one they already shared so lovingly with one another.

Life had never been so wonderfully sweet.

**THE END.**

**Hope you all enjoyed my story. I put a lot of heart into this story and I hope anyone who read it through appreciates that. Please review and tell me anything and everything that's might be on your mind about the story. Yes, I put Andromeda and Remus together. For some reason, it just felt right to do that. My idea was that most things that occurred in DH also occurred in my story, just not nearly as many deaths and much more happiness. But yes, Tonks' dad did die. Sorry if you were a fan of Ted! Happy Holidays to everyone and remember in my world, Charlie Loves Tonks!**


End file.
